


Fluorescence

by Huniebunnie



Category: South Park
Genre: Alpha/beta packs, F/F, F/M, Genderbent Characters, House Party, Human Luna, Kidnapping, M/M, Misunderstandings, NOT OMEGAVERSE, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Smut, Some kinky shit, Underage Drinking, Werewolves exist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27472267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huniebunnie/pseuds/Huniebunnie
Summary: “It’s not a boy name.”Kyle moves to South Park where she is met with a cute boy and his odd family followed by a large wolf that creeps outside in the dark woods surrounding the town. Will she accept her fate?No. Probably not. But you’ll never find out if you don’t read it.
Relationships: Bebe Stevens/Wendy Testaburger, Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Ike Broflovski/Firkle Smith, Karen McCormick/Tricia Tucker, Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	1. Welcome to Creepyville

Kyle Broflovski went from living in the large city of San Francisco, California, to the small town of South Park, Colorado. Population three hundred and six, now counting her entire family unit. Her, her mom, dad and little brother.

“I’m telling you, Kyle, you can easily be the smartest kid in that school. There’s only forty people in both the middle and high school.” Sheila squawked in a high pitched voice that made Kyle’s ears bleed.

“It’s so small, Ma’. Me and Ike will stand out like wolves in a sheep pen.”

“Now now, Kyle. I’m sure that’s not true.” She smiled, “Can you go get my purse from the car? I have to confirm some things about my new job.”

“Sure, mom.” She smiled back softly and turned to go outside. It was just sunset and it began to feel like a blanket was being put over the town as the sun disappeared behind the tall pine trees. 

Kyle grabbed her mom’s purse from the passenger seat and sighed before looking into the eerie woods that seemed to keep them hidden from the world. She noticed a pair of yellow orbs in the darkness and moved closer to investigate. 

She soon realised that the orbs were a foot taller than her and belonged to a large, black beast. It just stared down at her quietly. Kyle couldn’t move. It was huge.

The forest monster leaned down to sniff her and she noticed it was a wolf. That or a very large dog. She let out a scream when it picked her up by the collar and took off into the woods.

Kyle remembered not to panic and unzipped her jacket before sliding out of the wolf’s hold and running to get out of the canopy the trees provided. She heard it coming after her and tripped over a rock before falling into a bush of some kind.

The wolf caught up very quickly and Kyle was holding her breath because she knew it could smell fear. It sniffed her and she could swear it was looking for injuries, which was crazy. 

The large animal sniffed a leaf from the bush Kyle fell into and backed away like it was sunlight to a vampire. She watched it cower and whimper before her, “H-Hello. What’s wrong?”

The wolf whined again and dug it’s left paw into the dirt. Kyle hesitated but held out her hand for it to smell. It put its head under the redhead’s hand and laid down defenselessly. Kyle hummed soothingly and tried to get up but only made the wolf follow in her suit.

“Please don’t eat me. I’m too skinny.” She whispered while terrified. She was itching to get home and into the safety her new house provided. 

The wolf sneezed and pinned it’s ears back while looking away. They both heard Sheila’s panicked voice echo through the woods while she called out for Kyle.

Kyle backed away slowly and sprinted to get away but she couldn’t help herself when she turned around to see sad looking yellow orbs. She ran out of the woods and hugged her mother, “Oh god mom this place is terrifying.”

“What’s wrong?” She pulled away, “Where’s your coat?”

Kyle looked down and realised she wasn’t wearing it before bursting into tears, “There was something in the woods and it tried to take me!”

Sheila hugged her again, “Honey, what did you see?”

Kyle looked back into the woods and was met with those same eyes, “That— that.” She pointed.

Sheila turned around, “I don’t see anything.”

Kyle’s stomach dropped, “It’s gone. It was just here, mom. I’m not lying!”

Sheila saw the absolute terror plastered onto her daughter’s face as she looked into the darkness and concluded she was telling the truth, “I believe you. Let’s get inside and lock up the house. We’ll get you a new jacket this weekend, okay?”

Kyle tore her eyes away from the place she was taken and nodded, “Okay. Let’s go, please.”

She hurried into the house and helped lock all the doors and windows before checking up on her brother, “Don’t go into the woods. It’s not safe.”

Ike nodded, “What happened? We heard you scream and then nothing.”

“There’s a monster out there, Ike. I saw it.” Kyle swallowed nervously, “It touched me.”

“Like inappropriately?” Ike raised his eyebrows in surprise.

Kyle shook her head, “Um no. It picked me up and ran.”

“Is it a man?”

Kyle shook her head again, “Bigger.”

“Bigger?” Ike whispered, now getting scared, “How big?”

“Taller than dad. It’s like a big dog with yellow eyes and sharp teeth. It’s paw is almost as big as my face!” Kyle whispered back, “I almost pissed myself when it picked me up like it’s next chew toy.”

Ike gasped, “How did you get away from it?”

“I stayed calm and took off the coat it was holding me by and ran. I fell into some plants and it was scared of them. Like it would kill it if it touched it. Mom saved me when she called my name. It was distracted so I ran.”

“Oh god, Kyle. I’m scared.” Ike whispered and shut his curtains, “I don’t want it to take either of us.”

Kyle hugged her brother and nodded, “It won’t. Mom and dad will be here to protect us.”

Ike nodded, “I’m gonna go lay down with mom and dad, if that’s okay.”

“Sure dude. Whatever makes you feel safe.”

“You sure?” Ike whispered. The kid looked scared shitless. 

Kyle smiled reassuringly and nodded again, “Yes. Go. Good night, Ike.”

“Night.” Ike mumbled and walked out of his room and down the hall to their parent’s.

Kyle went back to her own room and shut the curtains, despite being on the second floor. She changed into pyjamas and crawled into bed to try and sleep. She sat awake with her lamp on out of fear for that creature. 

She wasn’t sure if it was a spirit or a wolf or a fucking bear. It was much bigger than her and she knows for a fact she’s never seen anything quite like it.

Sleep overtook her around four which was fan-fucking-tastic because She had to get up for school at six. She didn’t want to spend her first day at a new school sleep deprived and already scared of her new home and what lurked outside of it.


	2. Welcome to Creepyville high school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day and meeting new people. Stan’s family is weird asf but she ignores it. Mostly...

Six came too early, her alarm clock forced her out of bed and into the bathroom to catch a shower and brush her teeth. She was dreading her first day. Everyone else knew each other since they were kids. She wondered if she’d even be able to make friends with any of the girls there.

She dressed in a pair of black, high-waisted, skinny jeans and a forest green flannel to bring out her hazel eyes. She slipped on her beloved, old, beat-up, black Vans and brushed her long ginger hair. Kyle didn’t wear makeup because she claims it’s stupid but in reality she didn’t know how to even apply mascara without stabbing her self in the eye. That was bad for her contacts. She was already blind enough as is.

She ate breakfast with Ike and climbed into her mom’s car so she could take them to their first day. Kyle was picking her nails nervously as they approached a two story, brick building. 

“Alright. We’re here!” Sheila smiled, “Kyle, your classes will be on the top floor and Ike, yours are on the bottom. I’ll pick you up at three-thirty.”

Kyle climbed out and let out a shaky breath, “Thanks for the ride, mom. Love you.”

“Good luck on your first day, my babies!” Sheila waved at them as they walked through the front doors and disappeared into South Park high. 

She immediately felt eyes on her and took a deep breath, “Let’s find the front office, yeah?” Kyle whispered to Ike who quickly nodded. 

She tried to avoid everyone’s stares by hurrying to the office with her brother in tow. She was surprised to see that all four high school grades were mixed in the same classrooms. It made no logical sense.

“Thank you!” She smiled at the vice principal. What a nice and strong looking woman. She turned around and bumped into someone, “Oh sorry!” She looked up to see two beautiful, sapphire lagoons, “I-“

“What’s your name?” A deep voice asked. 

“Um.” She couldn’t pull her eyes away. 

“Her name is Kyle.” Ike said, “And I think you broke her when you bumped into her so maybe we need to contact our insurance companies to sort out this terrible accident.” He joked.

“Hm? ” The boy looked slightly amused and never took his eyes away from her, “Kyle was it?”

She blinked when a hand was put in front of her face, “Oh! I’m Kyle.”

He smiled down at her, “Kyle. What an unusual name for a woman, don’t you think?”

She laughed nervously and put some hair behind her ear, “My Ma’ thought I was a boy at first and needed to name me Kyle. She thinks it makes me unique. Plus, it’s not a boy name.”

He hummed, “Okay, Kyle. I’m very certain I will be seeing you around in the near future.”

“It was nice meeting you—“

“Stan.” He smiled with perfectly straight white teeth and little dimples that made him even more charming than before.

“Right. Stan. It was nice meeting you.”

“It’s been amazing meeting you too.”

Ike elbowed Kyle and nodded his head to the side, “Get out of the doorway, you dork.”

Her face heated up and she stepped aside, “Sorry. Here.”

“Oh I’m not going in there. I just needed to see who the mystery new girl I heard so much about.”

“What did you hear? We literally just got here.” Ike narrowed his eyes, “Like twenty minutes ago.”

Stan shrugged and shot them a lopsided grin, “Sit with me at lunch? That way you won’t be alone.”

Kyle hesitated before nodding and got dragged off by her younger brother. He wanted help getting into his new locker before they had to split for the day. She had to find and unlock her own locker before class started.

“Need help?” A familiar voice chuckled. That same voice made Kyle’s insides knot nervously. 

She blushed, fumbled with her lock and looked to her right, “Sure.”

“I had this locker before. See there’s a trick to it. Wiggle the five back and forth twice at the end and boom.” He opened the door and watched her sigh with relief. 

“I was worried I’d be late to my first class.”

“Who do you have?” Stan pushed his black bangs from his gorgeous blue eyes, “I can help you find it.”

“Really? That would be a lifesaver. Thank you so much.”

“It’s English with Mrs. Uh—“ She furrowed her brows in confusion.

“Choksondik? Yeah that’s her real name by the way.” 

Kyle snorted, “That poor woman.”

Stan watched her intently while she put her books into her locker, “So how long have you been in South Park?”

“Barely two days.” She sighed and shut the locker, “But um. The strangest thing happened to me last night.”

They started moseying towards her first class, “Oh?”

She paused, “Is there any local stories about a creature in the woods?”

“A creature?”

She nodded, “Um. Because this big monster tried to take me last night in the woods. I think it wanted to eat me.”

Stan looked away and tapped his fingers on his thighs, “What kind of monster?”

“Like a big black wolf. It was easily three of me and it just picked me up by my coat and took off.”

“Oh.” He cleared his throat, “The wolves here are harmless. They’ve never hurt a hu— anyone. I just think you peaked it’s interest, ya’ know?”

Kyle nodded quietly, “I was so scared. I thought I was gonna die but I fell into this plant and it stayed away.”

“Kyle, if he wanted to eat you, you would’ve been dead. I just think it wanted to be your friend. The wolves here are friendly. I recommend that you give it a chance to prove itself to you.”

“I don’t know about that. I’m pretty scared to even look outside my house. I think it was trying to watch me. I had the strangest feeling that it was right outside.” She stopped, “I sound crazy, don’t I?”

“Not at all.” He smiled at her and pushed some hair out of her face before pulling away, “Um sorry. Habit. The girls here are normally like my little sisters. I didn’t mean anything creepy by that.”

She smiled at his shy behaviour, “It’s alright. I didn’t perceive it as a bad intention.”

“I would never hurt you.” Stan blurted and looked away, “Well here’s your class. Don’t be afraid to walk up to my table at lunch. It’s mostly packed with my family and their significant others and they’re as nice as anyone gets.”

She nodded, “Thank you for everything this morning. I hope to see you around.”

He smirked, “Bye Kyle.”

“Bye.” She quietly said and waved before walking into the small classroom and introducing herself to Mrs. Choksondik.

She went through, English, Homeroom, Social Studies and Art before she finally had lunch. She was nervous to just walk up to Stan’s table. Especially when most of them were watching her like a hawk. She felt like she was an outsider while they talked and introduced themselves. Well, she was. She was an outsider.

There were easily twenty people sitting at that table. All of them were excited to meet her. She was blushing with embarrassment from the amount of questions she was asked.

Stan shot everyone at the table a look and they shut up, “So, do you have a boyfriend?”

“Uh I don’t do boyfriends anymore.” 

Stan stayed expressionless but inside he was freaking out, “Are you gay?”

“What? No. I just mean that I don't feel comfortable enough dating anymore. That’s all.”

The table started to whisper to each other and the word Luna came up a few times, confusing her. She looked at Stan who looked somewhat empty and staring at the wall filled with food posters. She immediately got uncomfortable in that situation.

“Did I do something wrong?” She whispered to Stan who only smiled and shook his head.

“Kyle, what brings you to the secluded town of South Park?” He spoke over his family.

“My dad was offered a job at the law firm here. He thinks small town life will be a good change for me and my brother.”

Stan nodded and rested his chin on his hand while staring intensely at her.

“Do I have something on my face?” She touched her heated cheeks and wiped them off.

“No no. I’ve just never met an actual ginger before.”

“I can hear you.” A girl with red hair snapped at him.

“Red.” Stan raised his voice but it came out like a growl.

“Sorry Alpha.” She mumbled and quietly went back to eating her food.

The table fell silent once again and Red looked up, realising what she said, “Haha! Stan’s so bossy, ya’ know? He thinks he’s top dog so we make fun of him by calling him Alpha.” 

“I don’t think I’m top dog. I am top dog.” Stan chuckled and the table laughed nervously.

“It’s been a long time nickname.” Stan turned to Kyle, “Funny, right?”

She nodded, “I personally would’ve gone with King Asshat if you’re as bad as they think.”

She earned a few giggled from the girls at the table while the boys remained indifferent.

“I just know how to make the plans. I make sure everyone is okay and in-check so our family doesn’t get into trouble. So I’m kinda like the Alpha.”

Kyle shrugged, “Alright then.”

“Do you have any nicknames, Kyle?” A blonde girl smiled.

She shook her head, “Um no.”

“What about Luna?” She glanced at Stan who looked like he saw a ghost.

“Why Luna?”

“Because you have a moon pin on your backpack. I saw it when you first came in.”

“Bebe—“ Stan warned.

“I like it. It’s a pretty name for a pretty girl like you.” A black haired girl interrupted and smiled, “Right guys?”

The table nodded along and Stan covered his mouth to stay quiet. 

“So it’s settled. Kyle’s new nickname is Luna.” The peppy blonde clapped, “Perfect!”

Kyle smiled and looked at Stan, who looked like he was trying to calm down from something. His sapphire eyes greyed and his pupils enlarged. Flecks of gold started to appear in his irises, making Kyle gasp.

Another black haired boy noticed and stood up, “Stan.”

“Excuse me.” Stan whispered and got up before walking out with a black haired boy and a blond following close behind.

“What happened? Is he sick?” Kyle looked around the table.

“No!” The black haired girl smiled, “My big brother just has severe anxiety. It causes him to need to leave for a while to calm down. It’s better if someone he trusts is there to talk him through it.”

“This is my ma— girlfriend.” Bebe smiled, “Wendy. I saw you trying to remember.”

Kyle blushed with embarrassment, “Sorry. I promise to learn all your names by the end of the month. I’m really bad with them.”

“No big deal.” Wendy offered her a small smile, “So I know you said that you don’t date but does anyone catch your eye?”

Kyle shrugged and looked down at her lap, “I don’t know. I don’t know anyone enough for that.”

“Well that’s okay. You don’t have to like someone on your first day.” Bebe smiled knowingly at Wendy, “Say, we’re having a sleepover this weekend at the house, wanna come?”

“Yeah. I’d have to ask my mom first but I’m sure she’ll be okay with it as long as we don’t drink.”

“We don’t drink at our sleepovers.” Wendy assured and gave Kyle her phone, “Punch your number in and we’ll give you all the details.”

Kyle gave Wendy and the other girl’s her number. They all sent a text with their names to remind her who is who. She spent the rest of lunch talking about the town’s history with Wendy and how her family own more than half of the town. 

She learned that this used to be a logging town but once their family bought the woods surrounding the town, the loggers weren’t allowed to chop wood anymore. Wendy said these woods were special to her family and couldn’t be destroyed.

Their whole family seemed to love the creepy woods surrounding this little town. Kyle hopped that it would grow on her eventually. This was gonna be her home for the next two years. These were gonna be here classmates. 

She went by her locker and moved on to her Creative Writing class with Mr. Garrett. She sat in the front since Mr. Garrett didn’t believe in assigned seats and she wanted to be present in her learning.

“Ah, Mr. Marsh. Glad you can bless us with your presence for once.” Mr. Garrett sighed, “I hope you know I have to mark you late.”

Stan nodded and stared at Kyle for a moment before that blond walked in after him and elbowed his side, making him tear his eyes away. He sat in the desk behind her and waited for class to resume to sit up and move to whisper in her ear, “Fancy meeting you here.”

Kyle gasped in surprise. “Don’t do that.”

Stan broke into a grin, “Well I don’t want anyone to hear me talk to the pretty new girl during class while they have to do work.”

She hummed and started her assignment, tuning him out to get her work done. Five whole pages later and Stan was still trying to get her attention.

“Am I over-stepping?” He whispered in her ear again.

She felt her face heat up when he touched her shoulder, “M- No.”

He chuckled deeply in her ear, “No?”

She was walking on thin ice with that voice, “No.”

Stan bit down a grin, “What’s your favourite colour?”

“Green.” She whispered back, “Yours?”

“I like red. It’s distracting.”

Kyle nodded and crossed her legs, putting her hands on her desk, waiting for the bell to ring.

“Ky~le.”

“Hm?” She stared at the clock, she couldn’t wait to get home and finish up her room. 

“What’s your favourite food?”

“Honey Butter chips but I’m not allowed to have them.”

“I’ve never heard of them. Why can’t you have them?”

“I have diabetes.” 

Stan clicked his tongue, “I didn’t know that.”

“Well you would’ve found out if you stayed ‘til the end of lunch.”

“You sound mad. Did you miss me?”

“No. I was just alone with a bunch of new people and-“

“Miss. Broflovsk, Mr. Marsh, please stay after class for detention. I said no talking”

Kyle’s heart was pounding. She never got in trouble and god only knows what her mother would do once she found out. She wouldn’t be able to go to the sleepover. 

She’d be a delinquent. She’d have a record of the detention and colleges will see that and not want her. They’ll label her a troublemaker and she’ll never get an education passed high school.

She didn’t even notice her own panic attack until it was too late and she passed out. 

Stan caught her before she fell to the floor and held her, “Kenny, call Rebecca. Now.”

The blond nodded and took out his phone.

The class started crowding around them and pissed Stan off. 

“Alright everyone, give her some air please.” Mr. Garrett spoke and people started to back away. Stan looked at his group of people and then back at her.

“It’s gonna be okay. You’re safe.” He whispered and pushed her hair out of her resting face. Her heartbeat was going a million miles a minute and had irregular breathing.

Stan picked her up bridal style when Kenny gave him the signal that Rebecca was on her way, “The doctor is almost here so I’ll take her.”

“Mr. Marsh is that really—“

“Yes, Evan. You know damn well she‘s special.” He looked down at her, “I’ll stay after school for detention next week.”

Mr. Garrett sighed and nodded.

Stan looked at Kenny and nodded at the door, “You take my truck and the family home. You know where the keys are.”

Kenny nodded and followed Stan out the door, “Is Luna okay?”

“Yes. She’ll be just fine but I want you to stop by my Sophomore locker and get her bag then bring it to the main house.”

“I can do that. Same combination, right?”

Stan nodded and carefully walked downstairs, “Yep. Bye Kenny.”

“Alpha.” He nodded and turned on his heel to sprint to her locker. 

Rebecca climbed out of the car and walked around to open the back seat but Stan shook his head, “What’s wrong?”

“Open the passenger door, please?” 

She nodded and opened the door to her Range Rover so Stan could climb in with Kyle in his lap but she started to stir, “Sh Shh Shh. We’re gonna go to the doctor and make sure nothing’s wrong.”

Kyle went limp again and Stan kissed her temple. He was totally enchanted by her. Her little nose, sharp eyebrows, strawberry blonde eyelashes and plump little lips. She was perfect. 

“Is this the new Luna?” Rebecca tapped her thumbs against the steering wheel nervously.

Stan hummed and looked up at the winding road running deep through the thick trees, “Yes. Isn’t she beautiful?”

“She is.” Rebecca smiled anxiously. Men made her nervous. Him especially.

They sat in silence for about five minutes before Stan spoke up, “I know I’m being extreme right now. I know that. I just need reassurance she’ll be okay.”

“Well from what I see, I’d say she just fainted. We can take her to the pack house if you want her to rest in your room.”

Stan shook his head, “No. we have to take her to the hospital. She might think I kidnapped her or something if she woke up in my room.”

Rebecca nodded and turned on her blinker to go up the mountain and towards the main properties. She pulled up to a normal looking doctors office. A bit on the modern side of things but it was built specifically for their families.

Stan climbed out and carried her to the room Rebecca pointed to before laying her on a bed. Kyle gasped and sat up, “Where am I? Why is it cold?”

“Hey it’s okay.” Stan whispered and laid her back down, “Take it easy. You fainted and probably need rest. You’re safe.”

Kyle looked up at his assuring blue eyes and settled, “Don’t leave me.”

“I won’t. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

She nodded and felt her eyes get heavy before passing out again. 

Stan smiled slightly at her and hesitantly leaned down to kiss her cheek, “Sweet dreams, Kyle.”

He felt around her jacket pocket for her phone and used her fingerprint to unlock it. School was gonna be over soon and he didn’t want her mother to worry that she went missing.

“Hello?”

“Who is this?” Sheila said defensively, “Why do you have my daughter’s phone.”

“I’m her friend. She fainted at school so she’s in the hospital on my family’s property.”

“What, what, what! What happened? Give me the address.”

“She’s okay. I think she was just tired.” He reassured and grabbed her hand, “I’ll take her home after Rebecca clears her. It’s no trouble.”

“No. Where is my daughter?”

“On my family property. We don’t like visitors though so I’ll take her home.”

He heard her mother sigh, “Fine. I guess a mother can’t even pick up her daughter from the hospital in this town.”

“Sorry for the inconvenience but she’s in good hands here.” He rubbed his thumb over her knuckles, “I’ll bring her home safely.”

He hung up and put her phone back before sitting in a chair next to her and playing on his own phone for the next few hours until the battery died. He felt her fingers curl around his before she woke up, “What—“

“Becca! She woke up.” Stan shouted and put his phone away, “Hey.”

Kyle looked over at Stan, “Um hi.”

A short, brunette haired woman wearing a lab coat and stethoscope rushed in, “Oh! Hello Luna. It’s nice to meet you, I’m doctor Cotswolds but you are welcome to call me Becca.”

Kyle nodded slowly, “Where am I?”

“You’re in our pack hospital. You’re in the best care here.”

“A what hospital?” She touched her forehead.

“She means my family’s hospital. It’s a private hospital.” Stan smiled charmingly at her. 

Kyle looked down at their hands and pulled away, “Uh sorry.”

“It’s fine. You were scared when you first got here.”

“Wait how long have I been out?” Kyle’s voice was laced with panic. It make Stan’s heart hurt.

“Not long.” Rebecca smiled, “About two hours.”

“No no no no. My ma’ is gonna fricking kill me.”

“Don’t worry. I already handled her. She said that I could take you home when you’re ready.”

“Then let’s go. I have to go home before it gets dark. I don’t want it to see me.”

“‘It’?” Rebecca raised an eyebrow.

“A wolf. A big one. I saw it last night. I’ve never been more afraid in my life.”

“Kyle. I really don’t think it’s a vicious beast. I think it’s like a guardian spirit or a playful animal, right Becca? Wolves here are harmless.”

She nodded, “For sure. We’ve never had an animal attack and sometimes the kids play fetch with them in the woods. The wolves have even been known to bring lost children home to their families.”

Kyle frowned, “Really?”

They both nodded at her before Stan spoke, “This town may look scary but it’s anything but. I’ve lived here my whole life and I can’t get enough of it.”

“I’ve been here my whole twenty-six years and when I was a little kid, I fell into the river and no one could save me but a wolf jumped in after me and brought me to shore. I am so grateful for that wolf because I wouldn’t be able to save people today without it.”

Kyle smiled, “That’s actually amazing. Wow.”

Stan broke into a grin, “I think if you gave it some trust it may surprise you.”

She nodded and smiled, “If I see it again, I’ll be sure to apologise to it.”

“Well how big was it? We may be able to tell it’s gender.” Rebecca offered.

“Well it was taller than my dad and he’s six feet. And it’s paw was huge. It also had sharp yellow eyes. They looked iridescent in the shadowed moonlight.”

“Well I’d say it was a male. It sounds like it was at least. Females tend to be smaller. And even by the sounds of it, I’d say it was an Alpha. They’re quite large naturally.”

Stan shot Rebecca a look that shut her up and stood from his chair, “Let’s get you home before your mom freaks out that you’re late for dinner.”

“What about my stuff? It’s still at the school.”

He helped her stand up, “Nope. I had my friend grab your stuff and put it in my car. He brought it around after he dropped my sister and Bebe at home.”

“Okay. Well I don’t know my new address.”

“I do. You’re the only people to move here in fifteen years. That’s big news in a small town like this.”

“Fifteen years?” Kyle gaped at him, “Are you serious?”

Stan chuckled and nodded, “Yeah. The last family was the Donovan’s. They have a son in my grade.”

“Hey wait. What is your grade?” Kyle walked out of the hospital with Stan who took a second to wave at Rebecca.

“I’m a Senior.”

“Holy cow. I thought you were a Junior or Sophomore.”

“Really? Do I have a baby face?” He laughed,   
“I turned nineteen a few weeks ago.”

Her eyes widened as he opened the car door for her, “I’m only sixteen.”

He hummed, “I thought you were a Junior?”

“I am.” 

He shut the door and walked around to the driver’s side of his Black Rubicon, “So you’re on the cut-off or something?”

“Mm no. I skipped third grade.”

“Oh okay.” Stan started the car and pulled out of the driveway, “So you’re a smart cookie?”

“I guess.” She looked out the window, “It’s getting dark.”

Stan only shrugged and continued to drive in silence while tapping his thigh with his right hand’s fingers. 

“Do you get nervous driving at night?” Kyle noticed his restless behavior.

“Mm mm. I’m sorry. I don’t know why I was doing that.”

“It’s because something’s making you anxious.”

Stan let out a breathy laugh, “Fuck if I know what it is though.” 

She let it be and changed the subject, “So you said you’ve been here your whole life?”

He nodded.

“What do you guys do for fun then?”

“We jump off the falls sometimes. Or we play video games at the main house.”

“Oh.” Was all she said before they fell back into silence.

Stan wanted to talk to her. He just didn’t know what to say. He was definitely nervous around her. She was different from the girls he’s known his whole life. He had to keep his mouth shut about things he could easily talk to the others about. 

He was so lost in thought he didn’t even realise he pulled up to her house, “Oh. Well we’re here.”

Kyle frowned, “You okay?”

“Uh yeah. Just tired, good night.” 

She got out and grabbed her bag, “Night. See you tomorrow.”

Stan nodded, “You’re welcome to have lunch with us again.”

She smiled, “I‘d like that.”

“Awesome. It was nice meeting you today, Kyle.”

“You too.” She shut the door and ran up the steps of her porch and into her house. 

Stan sighed contently and turned his car around to take a drive back up the hill to his own house.


	3. Sleepover to remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle is having a sleepover with the girls but gets distracted too easily by Stan. 
> 
> Kenny, Wendy and Bebe are scheming.

The whole house was silent but Kyle couldn’t sleep. She was afraid of the woods, or better yet, what lurked in them. The redhead sighed and sat up to put on something other than her pyjamas. She was gonna deal with this once and for all.

Now dressed warmly in a red hoodie and jeans, Kyle snuck outside and looked out into the woods. It was pitch black outside and hard to see. 

Her breathing hitched when she noticed the yellow orbs again. Clear as day, staring back at her. They told her not to be afraid of the wolves. A doctor told her that they’re hasn’t been an animal attack before. ‘They’re friendly.’ She kept thinking to herself as she approached it.

“Hello?”

She felt something big brush up against her and gasped, “Oh god.”

He sniffed her hair and licked her face until she relaxed, “Hi. I’m sorry for running last time. You’re just a sweetheart, aren’t you?”

The wolf nuzzled his head against her side until she ran her fingers over the soft fur on his neck, “You’re like a big puppy aren’t you?”

The wolf whined and circled her to rub his scent on her. It started to sprinkle a bit but he didn’t seem concerned about it. He was like one of those big dogs that believed they were small enough to sit in their owner’s lap. 

She just laughed quietly and looked at her porch light, “Wanna sit with me on the deck? Maybe get out of the rain?”

Of course she got no answer but the wolf followed her when she exited the tree line and followed the soft glow to her house. She sat on the top steps and it stayed on the bottom before lowering its head onto her lap.

“Aww. Are you tired?” She whispered softly and rubbed his head, “You’re very pretty.”

His tail wagged before he pounced on her and licked her face after she fell back on the wooden porch, “Gross,” she giggled, “Dog slobber.”

The wolf didn’t stop licking her cheek because she didn’t stop smiling. She felt a lot better after facing her fear. This animal wasn’t trying to threaten her in any way, shape or form. She felt like she should be terrified that her head was between two large paws but she couldn’t help but laugh and smile at the wolf, “Hi buddy. Hi.”

The wolf picked her up by the front of her jacket and laid her on the porch swing, putting his head on her stomach, expecting attention.

“I can’t get too comfy. I gotta go back inside and rest. I have school in the morning.”

He whined and stomped his foot like a small child. 

“Fine. Five more minutes of rubs.” She whispered and pet his large ears because they were so soft. 

Her eyes began to feel heavy as she got too comfortable from the combination of the heat the wolf gave off and her position. It was too hard to fight off sleep any longer than she already had been since she got home. She was done being afraid of the big bad wolf in the woods because it wasn’t so bad after all.

She woke up from a peaceful sleep to her mom screaming bloody murder and calling her name desperately inside. Kyle looked around herself and found no wolf in sight. The only proof she had that it wasn’t a dream, was the hole one of his canines made in her jacket when it picked her up. She sighed and stood up before going inside.

“Mom I’m okay. I woke up early and sat on the porch before I fell back asleep. I’m sorry I scared you.”

“Kyle, I thought the worst.” Sheila screamed, “I thought you got kidnapped or that wolf ate you.”

She smiled softly to herself, “It was a misunderstanding. The wolves here aren’t evil at all.” 

“I don’t believe that. What kind of animal would pick up a teenage girl and take off?”

“He didn’t mean anything by it, mom.” Kyle shook her head and grinned, “I’m gonna get ready for school, okay?”

Sheila nodded, “Do me a favour and wake up your brother. Lord knows he can sleep through a tornado.”

“Probably because his room looks like one all the time.” Kyle joked and hopped up the stairs two at a time and opened her brother’s door, “Ike, mom made pancakes and dad’s pigging out of them right now.”

Ike jolted up, “What? Why didn’t you save me any?”

Kyle shrugged, “We’re gonna be late.”

She shut the door and went back to her room to brush her hair out and apply perfume. She then headed to the bathroom to brush her teeth and clean her face. 

“Liar. Mom didn’t make pancakes.” Ike mumbled as they climbed into the car.

“Well Ma’ said to wake you up so I thought about the easiest way to do just that.” She snickered and climbed into the front seat.

“Don’t lie to your brother, Kyle. It’s not nice.” Sheila shook her head and started the car. 

The roads were soaked from the rain and the woods were foggy, making them even more mysterious than they already were.

“Hey mom?”

“Yes, sweetheart?”

“Some girls from school invited me to a sleepover tonight at one of their houses. I forgot to ask last night but I’ll come home and do my homework first.”

Sheila clicked her tongue, “Will there be alcohol at this sleepover?”

“No.”

“And boys?”

“No.”

“Then you may go after you do your homework and chores.” 

She smiled, “Really?” Her mother nodded, “Thank you, mom. I won’t let you down.”

Ike groaned, “I have no one at this school. My class is even bigger than her’s and she has all these new friends.”

“It’s okay, Ike. I think some of them have younger siblings you can hang out with. I’ll ask them for you.”

“Don’t make me out to be a total loser though.” Ike mumbled, “Make me sound cool and mention that I’m Canadian. Girls like foreigners.”

Kyle laughed and got out of the car as soon as Sheila parked, “I see my friends now. Bye mom.”

“Hey wait for me!” Ike stumbled out of the car and chased after his sister all the way to her friends, “Um Hello. I’m Kyle’s little brother.”

“Hi! I’m Bebe and this is Wendy. You’re so adorable. Do you go to the middle school?”

Ike nodded, “I’m in eighth grade.”

“Well that’s perfect. My cousin is in your class then.” Wendy gleamed, “His name is Ferkle. Have you met him yet?”

“I don’t know. What does he look like?”

Kyle started a conversation with Bebe about what she missed in Gym the day before.

“He has black hair and blue eyes and wears a lot of black lipstick.”

Ike’s eyes widened and a blush creeped up on his face, “That’s a guy?”

“Yes!” Wendy giggled, “He never cuts his hair. He’s at that age where he hates everything.”

Ike laughed, “Me too. But it’s mostly because I have no one to play video games with anymore.”

“Well if you ask him, I’m sure he’d love to come over and play games. Or hey, our house has air hockey and pinball machines. We have a game room you both can use.”

“Whoa really?” Kyle spoke up.

“Really what?” Stan smiled and side-hugged his sister, “Is Wendy talking about me?”

Wendy elbowed Stan’s ribs and rolled her eyes, “Bye Stanley. We weren’t talking about you.”

“Well what were you talking about?” He looked directly into Kyle’s eyes.

“None of your business! Now go before I call Vater and tell him you’re spying on me and my friends.”

Stan frowned, “Sis, if I was spying I wouldn’t ask what you were talking about, now would I?”

Kyle giggled, catching Stan’s attention and making him look like a lovesick loser. She noticed his gaze and turned away, rubescent. She cleared her throat and let her hair fall in front of her face, “Um so I’ll see you all at lunch. I’m gonna stop by my locker before first period.”

“Me too. I have to put my books away.” Ike smiled and walked after his sister into the school.

Wendy smacked Stan’s arm harshly, “Stan! You can’t stare at her like that. She doesn’t understand what’s going on.”

“Yeah. With respect, I say dial it down a little. You’re scaring the poor girl.” Bebe chimed in.

Stan groaned, “I’m trying. I really am. She’s just so fucking beautiful and her laugh is music to my ears. Why couldn’t she be ugly? I don’t get nervous around ugly girls!”

Wendy smacked him again, “You don’t get nervous around Bebe.”

“Bebe is like my sister. She fucks my sister too. It’s not the same as Kyle. She is um— actually pretty.”

“Oh my god. Go you dork.” Wendy huffed angrily.

“Gladly.” He put his hands up in surrender, backing away from the girls.

“And stay away from Kyle. Let her breathe after yesterday. You’re coming off too strong.”

He frowned and growled to himself, “Fine.”

“Love you too.” Wendy shouted at him as he walked into their school to look for Craig and Kenny.

“Where were you last night? I stopped by your room to steal your PlayStation controller while you were sleeping but you were gone.” Craig leaned on the locker next to Stan’s.

“I bet I could guess where he was.” Kenny grinned and turned around to make kissing noises and rub his own back.

“You’re so embarrassing, asswhipe.” Stan rolled his eyes and shoved Kenny, “I was just— out.”

“Uh huh.” Craig narrowed his eyes, “Do Yourself a favour and just pin her against a wall and tell her what’s what.”

“It’s not that easy, Craig.” Stan sassed, “You’ll find out soon enough what this feeling is.”

“What, you mean being hopelessly in love with a girl that doesn’t understand it was love at first sight? Jesus I can’t wait.” The blond mocked, “I think I actually agree with Super douche for once.”

Craig flipped Kenny the bird and they walked to their first class, “We always agree. We just rip on this pussy over here.”

“Watch your tone.” Stan snapped angrily and smiled like a little kid when a flash of red hair hurried into the classroom across the hall. Making it just before the bell rang. 

The three Stooges made their way into Mr. Adler’s class and went to their usual seats in the back. There were maybe four other people in this class. 

Stan zoned out half way through Adler’s crying about his late wife. To be fair, Stan never knew what it was like to lose his Soulmate in a horrible accident— or even at all. She hadn’t rejected him because he hadn’t even asked her out yet. He got quite angry with himself about his poor social skills.

“Dude, you coming?” Kenny shook Stan’s shoulders, “Class is over.”

“Oh shit— yeah hold on.” Stan scooped up his book and followed his best friends out the door.

“I don’t wanna go to Math. Mrs. Ellen always calls on me and I never know the fucking answers.” Kenny complained.

“At least you have that class with Kyle. I’m jealous of you right now.” Stan sighed.

Craig sighed, “We get it. You like her. Can you shut up about the girl?” 

“You know he can’t. Stan’s obsessed.”

“I’m not obsessed.” He furrowed his brows, “I just found the one.”

“Whatever man. I’ll see you guys in English next period.” Craig put up his middle finger, “This is going up your ass if you talk about her again today.”

Stan pointed to his foot, “This’ll go up yours.”

“Gay. Stop talking about butt-stuff you two.” Kenny laughed and walked away with Craig to get to Math.

Stan quickly grabbed his notebook and headed off to Physics where he was piled with homework. Of course he was. As if he didn’t have enough from his other classes to deal with when he got home. 

English went slower than usual because Stan kept looking at the clock and counting down the seconds he could see Kyle again. He already missed her so much and it drove him crazy. He was restless because he knew she was around but she wasn’t with him. Anyone could be flirting with her at this point. 

Stan felt sick at the thought of that happening. His heart would absolutely shatter. No doubt in his mind or heart that she was the one. The one he wanted most. His friends think he’s just being overdramatic and blindly falling in love. But it was so much more than that. 

A hand waved in front of his face and brought his attention back from his thoughts, “Dude you’ve got that stupid look on your face right now. Like Charlie Brown when he fell in love.” Kenny gagged.

“It’s disgusting.” Craig muttered, “I feel like I’m gonna spuit bile just looking at you.”

“But like— isn’t that your default when it comes to Stan?” The blond joked.

Stan rolled his eyes, “Nothing like cousinly love. Wouldn’t trade it for the world.” He said sarcastically.

Kenny sniggered,“I thought Kyle was your world now? Hm Stanley?” 

“Stop teasing me!” He whispered louder than they originally were and got shushed by Mrs. Choksondik.

“Boys, you’re supposed to be reading to yourselves.” 

“Sorry ma’am.” They all mumbled and went back to reading for the remainder of class.

All it took was the bell to ring for Stan to jump up and sprint to his locker to put his books away. He was like an excited puppy when his owner came home from work. That’s what it felt like when Kyle sat down in front of him and next to his sister and her girlfriend.

“Hey.” Stan had to fight with himself to keep his tone more calm. He thinks his stupid grin was what gave him away.

“Hi. Seems like you’ve had an awesome day so far.” Kyle smiled back at him.

“It’s better now. What about you?”

“It’s been pretty neutral. I mean I saw Kenny get his earbuds stuck in his nose during math so that was funny.”

The girls started giggling and Kenny groaned, “I thought you said you wouldn’t tell.”

Stan turned to Kenny, “Didn’t you borrow my earbuds this morning because you accidentally ran yours through the washing machine, Kenneth?”

Kenny nervously laughed, “Um yes?”

Kyle scrunched up her nose, “Maybe get a new pair of earbuds then.”

Stan hummed and stood up then grabbed Kenny by the collar and dragged him out of the lunch room.

Wendy laughed under her breath, “So before my brother rudely interrupted us, you’ll need a ride to our house because dad doesn’t want people on his property for insurance purposes.”

Kyle nodded, “I just have some homework and stuff to do when I get home. I was gonna grab a shower and pack then go.”

“That’s fine, hun.” Bebe smiled, “We can send Stan or Kenny to pick you up. They’re the most friendly of the three that can drive.”

“Bebe doesn’t have her license because she has poor eyesight and refuses to wear her glasses during her driver’s test.” A hot-red haired girl joked.

“Oh whatever Rebecca.” Bebe laughed, “It’s style over comfort.”

“Not when you’re a hazard to everyone.” Craig muttered plainly.

Bebe didn’t even come up with a reply to that. There was no point. They just moved on and continued to brief Kyle about what happens during their sleepovers.

“And sometimes when Stan is sleeping we go in his room and draw dicks on his face.” Wendy and Bebe burst out with laughter.

Kyle smiled, “Does he ever get mad?”

“Well he gets pissy for the morning but he calms down after lunch and apologises for being stand-offish before.” Red explained, “He’s never done anything to get back at us so we keep messing with him.”

“What about the other boys?” Kyle glanced at the boys at their large table, “Do you prank them too whenever they’re over?”

“No way. Kenny loves pranking us back and Craig asked politely to stay out of his room. And we respect his space.”

Wendy grinned, “But one time Kenny filled Craig’s car with ping pong balls and got his ass kicked.” 

“Hey wait. You said he has his own room at your house?”

“We all do.” Bebe smiled, “The house is huge. It’s three stories, plus it has a basement full of fun stuff.”

“Wait why do you have rooms at Wendy’s house?”

“Well we all live there. Or at least part time.” Red started, “There’s twenty bedrooms, twenty bathrooms, a large dining room table and living room. Wendy’s parents are rich.”

Wendy rolled her eyes, “Well the point of the house was for our family and close friends to have a safe space to stay. My mom is a stay-at-home parent and spends her day cleaning and cooking for us.”

“Wow. That’s amazing. Your ma’ must be like Wonder Woman or something.” Kyle whispered in astonishment.

They all laughed at her shock, “You’re gonna have a room there too. Whether you use it or not is up to you. You’re our friend and Wend’s parents will insist.” Bebe smiled, “I share a room with Wendy since we’re together but the other’s have decorated their rooms to fit their personalities.”

“And you don’t have to worry about a thing. My parents will pay for anything you wanna put in that room.” Wendy took at her phone, “Lunch is almost over.”

Kyle looked towards the entrance and saw Stan walk back in with Kenny who was pouting, “What’d I miss?”

“We were just telling Kyle about her room in the house.” Bebe glanced at Stan knowingly.

“Oh awesome.”

“Yeah and since she’ll be coming over tonight, we thought we should let her know she has a space at home.” Wendy smiled sweetly at Bebe and held her hand.

Stan nodded and smiled at Kyle, “Seriously, the rooms are already furnished but if you wanna change anything let one of us know.”

“I got a race car bed.” Kenny wiggled his eyebrows, “I love NASCAR.”

“Charming.” Red rolled her eyes, “It’s amazing how you don’t have a girlfriend yet.”

“I think it’s because of the fact he eats like a pig.” Craig grimaced and watched Kenny shovel food into his mouth.

Stan gagged and pushed his tray away, despite just having an appetite a few minutes ago, “Well tomorrow, mom’s making waffles, bacon and eggs for breakfast.”

“Ugh if Kenny makes that awful sandwich again I will puke.”

“I said ketchup and syrup was an okay combination one time and you guys won’t drop it.” He pouted.

“You put syrup on a waffle, then a fried egg, then put ketchup on it, then ham and finally another waffle. That is gross.” Bebe’s face turned sour.

“That’s not even the worst thing he ate.” Stan shook his head.

Kyle laughed, “You guys are like a big family all the time. It’s awesome.”

“Well welcome to the family then.” Kenny said with a mouthful of food, “That means I get to steal off your plate during meals now.”

“Watch yourself.” Stan elbowed him then looked at Kyle, “Are you allergic to anything?”

“Um no. And I don’t keep Kosher so I’ll eat anything.”

“You and me both, sister.” Kenny ate a from his pudding cup and moaned, “Fuck sex, anyone had chocolate before?”

Kyle just giggled and shook her head disapprovingly, “You’re a real character, Kenny.”

“He’s a piece of work.” Craig commented.

“Yeah. I’m a piece of artwork.” Kenny shot Craig a toothy grin. 

The bell rang before Stan could pipe-in on the conversation and they started to clear out lunch trays and leave.

“Wanna walk to class with us since we’re in the same one?” Stan offered to Kyle.

“Except Craig. He has home economics with Ms. Pearl.” Kenny laughed then got smacked on the back of the head by Craig, “Hey! Only Stan’s mom does that!”

“She hits you guys?” Kyle’s eyebrows raised.

Stan chuckled, “Well only when we deserve it. You’ll see eventually what I mean.”

She hummed and stopped at her locker where they waited for her, “Why do I get a room if I have a perfectly good room at home?”

Craig and Kenny smirked at each other, “These rooms are way better than any room you’ve ever seen. They’re huge and it looks like you stepped into another world when you enter them.” Kenny bounced up and down, “I can’t wait to show you mine.”

“You mean your dirty underwear pile?” Stan laughed.

“Why yes, Stan. I’m quite proud of that pile, thank you very much.”

“You better clean up your act by your eighteenth birthday. No woman wants to see that, mate or not.”

Kyle furrowed her brows again, “What?”

“Craig’s just being a dick to me. It’s fine.” Kenny winked at her and earned a nasty glare from Stan, “Let’s get our books and hurry, shall we?” 

He linked arms with Stan and Craig who looked more than uncomfortable and skipped off to drop Craig at his next class. Kyle walked behind them and laughed at his silly behavior. Kenny was a different breed but he seemed like the glue that held those boys together.

Stan sat behind Kyle again and played with her hair after receiving consent. Kenny tried to ask her to do the same but Stan frowned and shook his head. He didn’t want anyone to touch her. Only him.

It was a slow day because of it being Friday so Stan didn’t have much work to complete before going back to poke and press on Kyle’s buttons. She seemed to be okay with everything he did but she’d shiver when he touched her. He knew it meant nothing bad and enjoyed seeing the effect he already had on her.

He pushed her hair to one side to expose her pale neck and sighed longingly. He knew Kenny was probably updating Wendy about this. She knew how much Kyle meant to him already and was gonna do everything in her power to make it easier for him.

Stan was more than happy that he had Gym with Kyle, Craig and Wendy. Those were his favourites. Mr. Connors was a weird one. Stan thought he was a pedophile because he wanted to start a wrestling team but the uniforms were too revealing so it was shut down. Stan was glad to be there for Kyle in case anything ever happened in that class. 

Stan learned that Kyle hated running because it made her cheeks flush. He thought it was cute though. She had a constant blush the whole exercise that barely cooled down after class.

“Wait.” Stan took out his phone “Can you give me your number? I’m supposed to pick you up later and I realised you can’t reach me.”

Kyle nodded and pulled out her own phone to exchange numbers, “I’ll text you later. I have to go home and get ready.”

“And I gotta drive my sister and some of the girls home. Lucky me.” Stan chuckled, “They won’t start without you, okay?”

“Okay.” She gave him a small wave and walked to her locker to grab her things.

Stan turned to his own locker and shoved everything in his bag before meeting the girls outside the main entrance to the school, “So you guys have to squish together or ride in the back, cool?”

They all nodded or shrugged in agreement and walked with him to the car.

“Shotgun!” Bebe shouted and pulled Wendy by the hand to climb into the truck and sit in her lap, “It smells like Kyle in here.”

Wendy whistled, “Did something happen between you two?”

Stan blushed, “No. I just drove her home from the hospital.”

“Our hospital?” Karen spoke up. She was in her sophomore year.

“Um mhm.” Stan pulled out of the parking lot, “Also fuck you, Wends. You didn’t tell me she was coming over tonight. I have to clean my room in case she wants to see it and shower and change.”

“Aww poor you.” Bebe rolled her eyes and hugged Wendy’s waist, “You know she’s coming over to see us. Not you.”

“I am very well aware of that, but thanks.” Stan snapped, “Still. I’m nervous.”

“Well we know for a fact that the house is clean. Your mom is a clean freak.” Red finally looked up from her phone.

“Well that’s what Lunas do. They stay home and take care of everyone.” Karen smiled, “Right, Alpha?”

“Yep.” Stan tapped his thigh and turned onto their long road with Craig’s dark blue Silverado following behind him. Craig was driving some of the guys home because Kenny couldn’t find his keys that morning.

“Hey mom.” Stan kissed Sharron’s cheek, “Um so I was wondering if you could clean my room while I did homework and got cleaned up for our special guest?”

Sharron sighed, “Alright, Stanley. But jus’ once ‘cause it’s a big deal.”

“Thanks mom. You’re the most beautiful and amazing mom in the world.”

She rolled her eyes, “Just go start on your school work. Don’t go clowning around with the lads either. I mean it.”

“Pup’s honour, mom.” Stan laughed and waved before going to Craig’s room, “Help me with homework.”

Craig snickered to himself, “What? Your pee-wee brain can’t understand anything?”

“It’s Physics.” Stan dropped his backpack, “You’re good at Physics, unlike me.”

“Just go to your own room, dude. You can copy my answers tomorrow.”

Stan gave him fake puppy dog eyes, “But tomorrow’s Saturday, Craig. I don’t wanna do schoolwork tomorrow.”

“Out!” Craig snapped, “I’m trying to watch my show.”

“That’s a re-run.” Stan mumbled and walked out to Kenny’s room, “Sup.”

“Dude wanna try my sardine and mustard pizza?” Kenny offered and presented the monstrosity on a plate.

“Dude gross. No thanks.” Stan shook his head and laughed, “Wanna go downstairs and play PlayStation?”

“Only if we don’t play Fortnite. That game is ass.”

“You’re telling me.” 

They went down to the finished basement where some of the guys were already playing some of the other games and other PlayStations. They had a few because they all would fight over turns.

“Okay so COD?” Stan sat in a beanbag chair.

“No way.” Kenny finished the food in his mouth, “Uhh Final Fantasy seven remake?”

“Sure.”

“Your turn first.”

Stan glanced at his phone to check the time before playing two chapters, “Oh I gotta get ready.” He tossed Kenny the controller and ran upstairs to catch a quick shower. 

He noticed his room smelled like fresh Febreze and his sheets were changed, dirty laundry was gone, his pillows were fluffed. He smiled and reminded himself to thank his mother for that later. She outdid herself this time. His room was truly spotless. 

He pulled out a white t-shirt because it was basic and some dark jeans. It was already getting dark so she wasn’t gonna see much of his outfit until they got the house. He just wanted to look and smell nice because she was gonna be so close to him in the car. 

He hurried out and into his car when he got a text from Kyle. He was careful on the roads because it may have stopped raining that afternoon, but it was still muddy in some parts of the dirt roads. 

His breathing hitched when he saw her standing on her porch. Her hair was straightened and fell down to her hips. He never would’ve guessed she had bangs since her hair was so curly but she did. She was wearing loose, black shorts and a black hoodie with what looked like Ugg’s. She had a small bag sitting on the porch while she stood on the steps, looking down at her phone.

He got out of the car and walked up to her, “Hey.”

“Hey!” She looked up from her cell phone and put it away, “Can we go now?”

“Uh yeah. Lemme carry your bag for you.” He held out his hand and smiled charmingly.

She looked into his eyes and froze up where she stood.

He tilted his head to the side and smiled wider, “You okay?”

She blinked a few times and blushed, “Yeah— yes. Sorry.” She handed him the bag and put her hood up, making Stan laugh, “What’d I do?”

“You have cat ears on your hood.” He watched her blush deepen as she hurried passed him and climbed into his Jeep to avoid his gaze.

He just laughed again and put her bag in the back seat, “Got everything?”

“I think so. It’s only for a night so even if I forgot something, I should be okay.”

He nodded and started the car, “My mom is making stuffed cheese burger buns and tots for dinner. The whole house is excited. I mean there will definitely be more than just that but I think I should give you a heads up that the whole house eats like pigs. Sorry.”

She laughed under her breath and stared at Stan’s face, “What’re the boys up to tonight?”

“Oh so much. Um we’re gonna steal a bunch of snacks from the pantry and hang out in my tree house.”

“Sounds awesome.”

“It’s like a finished tree house though. With windows and furniture and electricity.”

“Holy fuck you guys are rich.” Kyle whispered when they pulled up to the cul-de-sac with seven mansions with an enormous one in the middle, “I’m gonna guess that big one is yours.”

“Correct.” Stan smiled at her, “I can show you where your room is, if you want.”

“I still can’t believe that I get a room here. It’s a little weird.” She laughed nervously, “It’s not my house.”

“Trust me when I say that it will feel like home. Everyone is very welcoming and has big hearts.”

Kyle nodded slowly and climbed out when Stan did, grabbed her bag and hid behind him before he opened the door. She immediately smelt something devine and quickly realised it was Stan. She pulled back a little, embarrassed, and followed him inside. The whole house smelled like delicious foods but it was nothing compared to what Stan smelled like. 

She cowered behind him and gripped his shirt when a group of people she never met ran up to them, “Guys leave her alone for a second. She just got here.”

The younger people pouted and walked away while he glared the slightly older ones away. One girl stayed, “Alpha, whose this?”

“This is Kyle, Karen.”

Kyle peaked her head out from behind the tall boy and watched the girl pale, “Her?”

Stan nodded, “Yes.”

“But she’s a weak little-“

“Kyle! You made it!” Wendy yelled and cut off the younger girl, “Let’s show you your room before dinners ready, yeah?”

Kyle nodded and allowed herself to be led up the stairs and down a long hallway to a beautiful room, “Whoa.”

“You can change whatever you want.” Wendy smiled and stayed in the doorway for Kyle to look around. 

There was a white desk with a Mac PC in the left corner behind the door. A closet with two glass French doors next to her open bathroom door. A queen sized bed with a padded, white headboard and lilac bedding in between two large windows. The bed was full of white accent pillows and it smelled like vanilla. There were two white nightstands and a white dresser with black accents to match the desk and a fluffy area rug to pull it all together.

She fell back on the bed and melted into it, “Oh god this is amazing. I don’t deserve this.”

“This is so basic.” Wendy laughed, “Wanna see my room?”

Kyle nodded and took her shoes off to leave in her room before running up the second set of stairs to Wendy’s room where Bebe, Red and a few other girls were waiting.

Kyle gasped and looked around. Wendy’s room was like it came from a dream. She had stuffed, soft pink walls and her bed frame hung down from the ceiling to make her queen sized bed look like a swing. She had a gaming setup with different shades of purples. A balcony, walk-in closet, paper lanterns hanging from her ceiling and the whole room smelled like fresh cookies. It was amazing with it’s two huge, fluffy bean bags that four girls each were sitting on. 

“Wow. I think we broke the poor girl.” Bebe giggled and got off their bed, “Kyle?”

Kyle snapped out of it, “I wanna see other rooms. This is so— I have no words to describe this.”

“Let’s go to Stan’s next. He has a dark theme.” Red smirked and got off one of the beanbags.

Kyle nodded slowly and followed them back down one set of stairs and through the other side of the hallway before knocking on a door she guessed was Stan’s.

“Yeah?”

“Kyle wants to see your room.” Bebe shouted through the door.

They heard shuffling and the door opened with a red-faced Stan, “Sorry if it’s messy.”

Kyle smiled up at him and walked past him curiously. He had a very different room from his sister. He had everything from black curtains to black sheets and furniture. He had red LED lights glowing from under his bed. It smelled so nice in here. It didn’t have a scent like Wendy’s or her own though. No, it was Stan’s natural scent. 

She noticed a dark, wooden bookshelf and walked up to it. Instead of books, it held pictures of him and his family throughout the years. He was a very cute kid. He had braces up until two years ago, it looked like. She laughed at a picture of Kenny and Stan pushing Wendy’s face into her birthday cake. 

She didn’t even notice when the girls left her and Stan alone until she asked Wendy a question and found her to be gone, “Where’d they go?”

“They said they were gonna ask my mom something and you were more than welcome to stay in here and look or go two doors down and check out Kenny’s room.”

She hummed and watched Stan sit on his bed. Now out of his jeans, he was wearing dark grey sweatpants and that same white shirt from before. She sat down on the other side and laid down, “I like it in here. I never would’ve expected this to be your room.”

“Really?” Stan chuckled, “Why?”

“I dunno. I guess I thought your room would be more personal and like— I dunno.”

She was getting comfortable on the soft bedding. It was very hard for her to think straight right then. Something in this room felt familiar and comforting.

“Did you see that wolf recently?” Stan spoke after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

Kyle mumbled that she had and Stan heard her clear as day. He had great hearing, “Yeah?”

She nodded with her eyes closed. She was slipping into sleep with every passing second.

“Kyle let’s get you to your own room, okay?”

She whined and cuddled the fabric of Stan’s duvet cover.

“Ky~le. Wake up sleepyhead.” He whispered and ran his fingers through her hair, “Don’t you wanna get comfy in your own bed?”

She whined again and opened her eyes, definitely half-asleep, “Why?”

Stan chuckled at her little pout. It was hard not to let her stay but she had to sleep in her own room. For tonight at the very least. 

“Let’s go, precious. Your soft blankets await.” He picked her up and blushed when she hugged his shoulders and laid on him. His heart was racing. He hoped she couldn’t tell.

He set her on the large bed. It made her look so small. He just wanted to cuddle up to her and hear her soft little snores. But not tonight. He was willing to wait for the right time. 

Stan leaned down and planted a short kiss to her forehead before covering her up and leaving the room, shutting the door quietly behind him. He leaned back against it and smiled to himself. She was making him a softy. The weirdest part was that he didn’t care. 

She smelled like Apple pie. He loved it. It definitely wasn’t any soap or perfume either. He was certain.

He ran downstairs for dinner and informed his mother and sister that Kyle passed out the second she laid on his bed. It made them chortle to each other. Stan only rolled his eyes and took a seat next to Kenny for dinner. 

The table was cleared in under thirty minutes. Stan smiled to himself when he thought about the probability of Kyle gasping at the amount of food they ate in such little time. Unfortunately he couldn’t see it tonight.

The girls went back to their sleepover after dinner and Stan went straight to bed. He was trying to rest up for the training day tomorrow. The whole house should be resting for it but the girls rarely participate in this stuff so it wasn’t like it mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY FOR THIS


	4. Mermaid lagoon

Kyle woke up to Mrs. Marsh knocking on her door, trying to warn her about breakfast. She remembered what Stan and Wendy said about how the house eats like pigs because their mom’s cooking is just that phenomenal.

She decided it was definitely worth not going back to sleep and climbed out of bed. As she walked to her door, she realised she didn’t remember getting here. One minute she was talking to Stan and the next she was in bed. ‘Maybe he moved me?’ She asked herself. 

She opened the door and smiled at Wendy’s mom, “Good morning.”

“Morning.” She said in a foreign accent and smiled brightly, “Breakfast is almost ready and I know you haven’t eaten anything since you got here and you have diabetes so I wanted to make sure you got something.”

Kyle’s eyes widened, “I need to grab my kit.”

She ran back in her room and grabbed her blood pressure kit then went into the bathroom and sat on the toilet lid. She pricked her finger and made sure she got enough on the tab before testing it. She took a moment to look around her bathroom. She didn’t have a shower, which was nice because her own house only had showers. Not bathtubs. 

Her bathroom drawers were filled with brand new products, soap, lotion, toothpaste, perfume and even a hairbrush. It was awesome. She actually was falling in love with this place.

Her blood sugar was a bit lower than she normally had it at sixty-five. It wasn’t deadly but she definitely needed to fix it. She brushed her hair out and went out of her bedroom, down the stairs and into the dining room. They were right about everyone eating like it’s their last meals on death row. 

She walked over to an empty spot on the other side of Wendy and sat down, “Good morning.”

“Hey, Kyle. How’d you sleep?”

“It felt like a cloud.” She gushed, “I didn’t wanna leave but I need to eat something.” She smiled and got handed a plate with healthy things for her to eat from Sharron, “Thank you.”

Sharron nodded and smiled thoughtfully before going to her spot at the table next to a man, who Kyle could only assume was Mr. Marsh, “Dig in, you dogs.” She joked.

She did not have to say it twice in this house. Everyone stuffed their faces until they saw what Kenny was eating and got repulsed by it. Craig got up and made a dramatic exit when Kenny started putting chocolate sauce on his tomato breakfast sandwich.

“Kenny, can we go a day without you doing this?” Stan spoke for the first time that morning.

“What’s wrong with what I’m doing?”

“Everything.” Bebe laughed along with the whole table.

“Kyle doesn’t mind, right Kyle?”

The whole table looked at her. She just blushed in embarrassment and shook her head. 

“Ha! See? She’s my new best friend now. Fuck you Stan. And screw you Craig! I know you can hear me.”

“Fuck you, Kenny!” Craig shouted back.

“Oh yes, daddy. Be right there.” Kenny smirked and shoved the last bite of his monstrous sandwich into his mouth before getting up and clearing his plate, “Thanks Sharron.”

“Don’t talk with food in your mouth!” Red yelled. “Gross.”

Kenny flipped her off and waited at the bottom of the stairs, “Stan, you coming to have another orgy with us or what.”

Stan groaned, “I hate you.”

“Well that’s not what you said with my dick in your ass last night.”

“Enough Kenny!” Wendy’s dad shouted.

It made Kyle yelp and cover her mouth. Stan immediately looked at her, tracing his eyes over her body to look for injuries. Something about that was so familiar to her. It made her face heat up again, “Excuse me. Breakfast was lovely. Um I’ll be back.”

Kyle hurried to the stairs and followed Kenny up them. 

Stan frowned when he saw them go up together, “Fuck no. He knows better.” He said just so the table could hear him. He stood up, “I’ll be gone a second— don’t touch my food, vater.” He glared then ran up the stairs.

He slammed Craig’s bedroom door open like he was actually gonna find them having sex. He knew they were all saving themselves for their soulmate. He was just paranoid.

“Where’s Kyle?” He whispered when he only noticed Craig.

“Check Kenny’s room.”

Stan nodded and shut the door before hurrying two doors down to Kenny’s room, “Dude where is she?”

“Not with me.” Kenny shrugged and pet his lizard. 

Stan swears he is the weirdest guy you could ever meet, “Any idea where she went?”

“Nah man. Good luck.”

Stan groaned and checked her room but she seemed to have disappeared. Granted, he’s only looked for her for about five minutes so far but she couldn’t have vanished. He decided to cheat and try to sniff her out like a hound. He was a little shocked to go to his own room. Not completely. 

He quietly watched her lay on his bed and stare up at the ceiling. She wasn’t moving, if Stan hadn’t known any better he would’ve thought she was dead. She had her socks digging into his sheets, thighs pressed together and hands resting at the sides of her head. Dangerous move, really. 

He cleared his throat and watched her startle, “Oh god. I’m so sorry. I was just waiting for you to be done with breakfast so I could ask for a ride home.”

Stan shrugged and looked down at his feet, “Well, we’re going to the falls if you wanna come. I mean I can give you a ride home if you really want but I was hoping to show you it’s not all bad here.”

“I didn’t bring a bathing suit.” She shrugged and sunk back into his sheets. 

Stan averted his eyes. He really wanted her but he wanted her in the right way, “I’m positive one of the other girls has an extra that’ll fit you. My sister has at least twelve. I’m sure she won’t mind.”

Kyle was quiet for a moment before sitting back up and nodding, “Just— can I stay for a little while longer.”

“In here?”

She nodded again, “Is that too weird? I’m sorry.”

“No no. It’s um— it’s fine. I just kinda wonder why you like being in here is all.” He walked over and sat next to her.

“I honestly have no idea. I’m just drawn here. Like— no. That sounds wrong. I just mean I feel safest here. Does that sound wrong too?”

He smiled and shook his head, “Not at all. I’m actually flattered.”

Kyle smiled back at him and laid back down, “Your sheets are so soft.”

He hummed, “What about this room makes you feel safe?”

Her face heated up, “I can’t place my finger on it. I just feel at ease here.”

Stan crossed his legs and rubbed his sweaty palms on his sweatpants, “I’m glad.”

“Me too.” She whispered to herself.

“So how’d you sleep last night?”

“Fine I think. I don’t even remember going to bed.”

“Well you fell asleep in here and I took you to your room so you could sleep somewhere that doesn’t smell like a teenage boy lives there.”

She hummed and yawned, “I don’t mind that actually. It smells nice.” 

Stan laughed and looked over, she was falling asleep again which he found fucking adorable, “Ky~le,”

She mumbled something that sounded like “Yes?” So Stan continued to talk.

“I hope you aren’t afraid of the forest anymore. It’s so beautiful, I’d love to show you how I see it someday.”

“Mhm.”

“Mhm?” He grinned and laid down next to her, “You can sleep here if you want, I’ll let you know when it’s time to go.”

“No, I’m up. I swear.” She whispered and opened her eyes slightly then blushed, “Hi.”

“Hi.” He smiled, “It’s okay if you wanna go back to sleep.”

“I’m not even tired. It’s this room.” She turned to look up at the ceiling, “It makes me drowsy like someone slipped something into my drink, you know? But like— I’m okay with it because nothing bad can happen to me here. That was a bad analogy.”

“I can promise you, you won’t get hurt whenever you’re in here. Nothing bad ever happens in this town anyways.”

She hummed and laid on her stomach, “God, I know. It’s so different from San Francisco, ya’ know? No sirens at night. No crime or— murder. It’s so odd.”

“I kinda like it though. I mean, if this was a big city with crime and death, I’d probably worry about everyone all the time. I’d be over-protective of my loved ones if there was a risk they wouldn’t come home to me.”

“That’s fair. My little brother and I never really walked anywhere alone. And going out at night wasn’t an option.”

“Isn’t that stressful though? I can’t imagine that.”

She only shrugged and curled up more, “It’s warm in here.”

“Want me to turn my heater off?”

“Mm, no. It feels nice.”

Stan smiled thoughtfully, “Good.”

He wanted to kiss her. Hold her little body against his and keep her in his front pocket to take her wherever he went. Yeah. That sounded nice. Perfect even.

She passed out again and Stan got dressed in his bathroom before going to his sister’s room and asked for a bathing suit for Kyle. Her and Bebe gave him cocky looks but he shook his head when they pointed at his blush and laughed. 

“Can you guys just help? She’s asleep in my room but wants to go to the waterfall with us.”

“To be there during training? Are you crazy?” Red whispered, “She will see the wolves.”

“I told her not to be afraid. She um— She was afraid of a black wolf that tried to— take her. Becca helped explain it.”

“Oh Stan no— you didn’t.” Bebe covered her mouth.

“I didn’t think, okay? I just— I was so excited.”

“So did you two tell her—“

“No. She doesn’t know. She can know yet.”

“You have to tell her before it blows up in your face.”

“I will. I promise. I just wanna start dating her before I drop a bombshell like that on her. What if she rejects me?”

“What if something happens and you need to do your alpha duties and the secret comes out?”

He shrugged, “We’ll be careful. We need to dial down the whole thing anyways. Mom and dad are on board with this.”

“How can you get the whole pack in on your lie? How do we hide a bunch of wolves from her today?”

“Distract her with swimming or something?”

“Didn’t you invite her?” Red blinked, “Shes gonna wonder where the fuck you are.”

“I’ll come up with something. I’ll say mom needs me to do something first then show up later with the rest of the guys or dad came up with something for us to do. This can and will work. And you’re all gonna make it work.”

“Just talk to her.” Wendy offered, “Why can’t you talk to her about this and see if she freaks out?”

“What the fuck do I say?” He laughed bitterly, “This is a lot. She’ll freak out and probably like— shoot me.”

“Has she tried to shoot you before?”

“Well no. She’s been really sweet. I’m just saying.”

“Wait is that where you’ve been going at night?” Bebe blinked, “Have you—“

“Yes.”

“What!” The girls screamed.

“Shh shut up. I know.”

“Stan you have to tell her.” Wendy smacked his arm, “Like now.”

“I’m not doing that and neither are any of you. I’ll tell her when I’m ready, deal?”

“Ugh! You know we can’t go behind your back with this but it’s really important you tell her.” Red snapped, “You’re not gonna like what happens when she finds out later rather than sooner. She’ll know what you did and no amount of apologising will fix it. She’ll wonder what else you’ve been keeping from her.”

“I won’t keep anything from her. Once she knows, I’ll tell her everything. I don’t want to keep this from her but I have a gut feeling that I have to.”

“Wait why?” Bebe frowned, “She seems like she wouldn’t care.”

“I’m a stranger. I’m her new friend’s older brother who happens to always be around. I know I’m a bit creepy because I don’t know how to talk to girls, but I’m really trying. And I know it’s not going great. Now if I confess to her and add that I’m not what she thought I was, do you really think she’d stay?”

The room fell quiet and Kenny walked in, “I think maybe I should tell her about me and ease her into it. If it’ll help.”

“How long were you eavesdropping?” Stan glared.

“Oh please. You know the whole house can hear you. And Kyle’s stirring in her sleep. I came here to tell you Craig took your phone charger and she was— it was weird. You just need to see this.”

“What’s wrong?” Wendy frowned, “What aren’t you telling us?”

“He can’t hear her heartbeat.”

They all looked at each other and hurried down the stairs and into Stan’s room. She wasn’t even there, “Kyle?”

“Boo!” She screamed and jumped up from the other side of Stan’s bed.

“What the fuck is happening?” Stan whispered with wide eyes. Not being able to process right away.

Kenny and Kyle looked at each other and laughed, “I woke up and passed Kenny in the hall, he asked if I wanted to prank you with him so I agreed.”

“She was supposed to play dead.” Kenny grinned, “But she couldn’t stop laughing.”

“Your faces though. This was awesome and it was so obvious this was a prank.” She wheezed, “I can’t believe you thought I was dead.”

Stan blinked, “This isn't funny. This prank was awful.” He waved his finger at them both, “Kenny, what the hell? I was—“

“Scared?” Kenny raised his eyebrows, “Big bad alpha got scared?”

“That’s enough. Fuck you.” He snapped at Kenny and glared at Kyle, “Don’t do that. We take stuff like that seriously.”

Her smile faded, “Don’t look at me like that. I don’t like it. Your eyes aren’t— what the fuck.”

Stan took a deep breath and pushed past the girls, “I’m going out.”

Kenny’s grin turned into worry, “I fucked up, huh?”

“Yeah.” Wendy said under her breath and stared at the door, crossing her arms, “You'll be lucky if he doesn’t tell your dad.”

“The prank wasn’t that bad. Why would Kenny get in trouble?” Kyle climbed over Stan’s bed, “I mean— it was just a joke. Barely even counted as a prank...”

“Come with us, Kyle. We’ll find you a bathing suit to borrow. You should probably stay out of here for a while. Give Stan space when he gets back.”

“I’ll go apologise or admit my crimes to my dad or Sharron.” Kenny gave Kyle a small smile and pulled her out of the room, “Go with the girls like they said.”

“This seems like a bigger deal than it should’ve been. I don’t get it.”

“It’s not the prank itself. It’s the fact I used you. That’s why Stan’s mad. We worry about our friends and you haven’t been here long enough for him to tell if it was a joke. I scared him.” Kenny admitted, “Now I gotta go.”

“Wait, why was he scared?”

“Cause he cares about you. Because he’s your friend. So don’t let his reaction scare you. And if you really wanted to, you could be in his room while he’s calming down. He won’t lash out at you or anything. Stan’s not like that. He’ll most likely pout at you or scowl to himself.”

She slowly nodded and went her separate ways with Kenny and up to Wendy’s room. 

“I’m sorry if I scared you guys too. I didn’t think it would be a big deal.”

“It’s okay.” Bebe smiled, “Stan’s overreacting and Kenny’s pranks are known to go too far.”

Kyle nodded, “Should I apologise to your brother?”

Wendy smiled softly, “I don’t think he’s mad at you. I think he was overwhelmed and is trying to collect himself. He might need a hug later but you don’t have to do anything you don’t want.”

“I just—“ She paused and blinked, “The way he looked at me. I’ve never seen that before. It makes me wanna cry. I don’t know why.”

“That look makes all of us wanna cry. It’s just not something we see often with him. He’s good at hiding his emotions and we forget that when we see that look, it’s real and pure emotion.” Bebe assured and side hugged Kyle, “Wait. Are you comfortable with a gay girl hugging you?”

Kyle laughed, “Yeah. Your sexuality doesn’t bother me.” She hugged Bebe back, “And why would it?”

“Well I don’t know but I don’t wanna make you uncomfortable with me because I know it makes some people upset.”

“Thanks but you can’t.”She giggled, “We’re friends. We all are as far as I’m considered. You all can hug me.”

Wendy and the other girls shared a look before running up and hugging her in a giant group, “You're awesome, Luna.” 

Kyle playfully rolled her eyes, “Oh stop. You’re the awesome one. I’ve never met a girl that plays video games so well before.”

“Yeah. And she kicks Stan’s ass.” Bebe smirked, “My baby is the best gamer in the house.”

“Well, I actually look up strategy and how to play first. No one thinks to do that.” She laughed and they all pulled away, “Let’s get you the perfect swimsuit, shall we?”

“I’ll wear whatever one fits. I’m not picky.”

They all laughed and went through Wendy’s drawer.

She ended up in a white, strappy, one piece that was made to look like a two piece. She had trouble getting it on but once she did, it looked great. At least the other girls thought so.

“It feels like I’m showing too much.” She stared in the mirror, “And it’s like made for a model to wear.”

“You look great!” Wendy put her hands on Kylie’s shoulders, “It fits like a glove.”

Kyle groaned, “I don’t wanna look slutty in front of your family. I don’t want them to think I’m asking for unwanted attention.”

“Oh honey don’t worry about it.” Bebe snorted, “All the boys are virgin losers. None of them have had girlfriends or plan on it anytime soon. And as for us girls, we’re wearing equally showy clothes so you have nothing to worry about. Wendy’s mom is very pro-women-body-positivity. Wear what makes you feel pretty and powerful.”

She nodded, “Okay. And I need to remember that no ones gonna touch me because this isn’t San Francisco and people here aren’t sleazy.”

They all nodded, “There hasn’t been a crime here in thirty years.” Red smiled, “And that crime was fishing without a permit so don’t worry.”

“Alright. I’m gonna go check my blood pressure and grab a towel from my bedroom then come back.” She smiled and walked out of Wendy’s room and hurried to her own room. She put in her contacts and grabbed a towel on the way out then passed Stan’s room and stopped. She hesitated and knocked on the door.

“Yeah?”

“Um. It’s me.”

“Come in.”

She opened the door and poked her head in, “Are you busy?”

“Not really. I’m filling in homework answers at the moment but I can multitask. You need somethin’?” He glanced up.

She walked in and shut the door behind her, “I wanted to apologise for that prank earlier. It wasn’t funny and I never should’ve participated. Please don’t get mad at Kenny. He was trying to include me.”

He looked up then stared, “I’m not mad at anyone.”

“Okay. Well you seemed mad.”

He laughed a little, “I was being dramatic. I’m sorry if I alarmed you or anything.”

She walked over and sat on his bed, “The eyes thing. Um. How do they work?”

He looked down and went quiet, “I don’t know what you mean. They’re just my eyes I guess.”

“No, I know. I just was wondering if you had a condition for the colour change.”

“I honestly don’t know.” He looked up again then tapped the desk with the pencil and stood up, “I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine. It was kinda rude of me to ask about it.”

He shrugged and went to his dresser and pulled out a t-shirt, “So that’s what my sister picked out?”

“Oh— yeah. Sorry. It doesn’t really look good on me, huh?”

“It looks fine but you look uncomfortable so here.” He pulled the shirt over her head and helped her get it on, “Better?”

“A lot actually. Thanks.”

He nodded and went back to his desk, “So did you do your Physics homework? Or wait— do you have Physics yet?”

“Uh not yet.” She smiled and brought the shirt collar over his nose, “Is it hard?”

“Well I think so but Craig’s good at it.”

She nodded and sniffed the fabric, “Are you gonna go swimming?”

“Well, my dad does boot camp for the boys to keep us in shape. So we’ll be there later.” It was close to the truth. Extremely close. 

She nodded again and took the fabric from her nose, “Well I just wanted to apologise for the prank. I promised your sister I’d be back by now.”

He smiled with his stupid dimples and shiny eyes, “I appreciate and accept your apology.” 

Kyle laughed a little, “Thank you for accepting my apology. I really didn’t mean to scare anyone.” She stood up, “Do you want a hug? Your sister said you might need one.”

He sucked in a breath, “Sure.”

She walked over and leaned down to give him a small hug and unintentionally got a whiff of whatever made him smell good.

“Do you use cologne?”

He laughed a little and shook his head, “No. Do you use perfume?”

“Sometimes.” She whispered and then pulled away, “I just made this awkward, didn’t I?”

“Not at all.”

“I promise I didn’t mean to smell you or anything creepy. I swear I’m not that kind of girl. I was just breathing and noticed.”

He smiled, “Just go, you dork.”

“It’s awkward, isn’t it? I dug myself into a hole with the sniffing comment, didn’t I?”

“No.” He laughed, “Nothings awkward. Just go back to my sister before she hunts me down and accuses me of friend-stealing.”

“Okay!” She smiled and nodded, “See you later?”

“Was that a question?”

She paused, “Yes?”

“Well, do you wanna see me later? Cause I don’t have to go to the waterfall.”

“No no! Don’t let me stop you or anything. I just didn’t know if you were busy with your boot camp or anything like that. I was gonna say bye if you were.”

He smiled and shook his head, “Jesus Christ, Kyle. I’ll see you later. You’re a handful.”

She nodded with wide eyes, “Right. Okay cool— sorry again.”

He watched her run to the door, “You forgot your towel.”

“Crap!” She laughed and grabbed it from his bed, “See ya’ later.”

He waved and chuckled when she shut the door and ran off.

“I’m back.”

Wendy and Bebe shared a look, “Whose shirt might that be?” Bebe giggled.

“Oh! Stan gave it to me to borrow so I can cover up and show less skin. I’m more comfortable like this.”

“You’re swimming in his clothes? That shirt is too big and it’s covering the whole suit.”

“I feel a lot better wearing it over the swimsuit though.” She crossed her arms. 

Wendy smiled at Bebe, “Leave her alone. If it makes her feel comfortable then let it be.”

Kyle sat on Wendy’s swinging bed and uncrossed her arms. She really did look like she was swimming in his black shirt, “And I have a confession.”

Wendy perked up, “Tell me.”

“I awkwardly hugged your brother and asked if he used cologne.” She closed her eyes in embarrassment, “And I didn’t mean to come off as that girl but I think I did.”

Bebe and Wendy laughed, “So you think he smells good?”

Kyle shrugged, “I guess you could say that, yeah.”

Wendy smiled softly at Kyle, “Are you trying to say you like my brother?”

“No no no! It’s not like that.” Kyle shook her head, “God no. I don’t even know him.”

“But you think he’s cute, right?” Bebe grinned, “Like his eyes or smile or hair?”

Kyle’s face turned a nice shade of crimson, “Guys it’s not like that.”

“But you like wearing his stuff and sleeping in his room! That has to mean something.”

“I just like his sheets and I’d wear anyone’s t-shirt over this. It’s all circumstantial.”

“Hm, well alright. I guess that’s true.”

Kyle nodded, “Hey, where did the other girls go?”

“They’re changing and getting their makeup on.”

“But aren’t we gonna be swimming?”

“Yeah but there’s waterproof mascara.” Wendy laughed, “You don’t wear makeup at all, do you?”

“Um no.” The redhead nervously smiled, “It’s too hard.”

“Okay well if you ever want anyone to teach you, Bebe is your girl.” Wendy hugged Bebe from behind, “She knows how to do it all.”

Kyle shrugged, “Maybe I’ll take her up on that one day.”

“We should get going, ladies. I have to go to training right after dropping you guys off.” Kenny poked his head in, “The other girls are downstairs.”

Kyle picked up her towel and put on the golden strappy sandals Wendy picked. It’s amazing that they’re the same size in a lot of stuff. She would offer something of her own for Wendy to wear but she has a bland closet.

They all followed Kenny downstairs and Kyle stopped when she noticed Stan and his father talking. He looks so serious, it made her laugh. He looked over at her and smiled then waved.

She waved back and bit her lip when he looked away. Kenny was trying to usher them all out but she put a hand on his shoulder and leaned up on her tippy toes to whisper in his ear, “Do you think Stan would drive me?”

“Kyle, he’d do anything for you.” He chuckled and quickly backed away from her, “Hey Stan. I was just leaving. You have to drive Kyle.” He backed to the door and winked, “Tschüs.”

“Auf Wiedersehen.” Stan waved and smiled, “Sich verhalten.” (Bye. Be good)

“Ja, ja. Dir auch.” (Yeah yeah. You too.)

Kyle blinked and smiled, “What language was that?”

“Uh German.”

“Really? You two speak German?”

He nodded, “Let’s go to the car, yeah?”

She smiled and followed him out, “So is the whole house doing something today?”

“Mhm. We’re gonna be doing boot camp and some of the older people are gonna go camping in the mountains and hunt.”

“Hunting sounds fun.” 

He smiled and opened the car door for her, “Um. I’d never— you shouldn’t go if you ever get invited. It’s messy.”

“Noted.” She laughed and the door shut. He ran around to the front of the car and took off down the road, “Thanks again for letting me wear your shirt.”

“Anytime.”

“So why do you speak German?”

Stan shrugged and glanced over at her, “My family is from the Black Forest in Germany.”

“Really?”

“Mhm. My dad speaks very little English.”

“Wait how come your mom doesn’t have a German accent?”

“Because she’s Irish.” 

“So are you even American?”

He snorted and pulled over to look at her, “Yes. Yes I am American.” He laughed, “Are you American?”

“Well yeah.” She rolled her eyes, “But I was just wondering. It’s normal to wonder if your parents aren’t American then maybe you aren’t.”

“Okay, my older sister is Irish so I suppose you’re not wrong to wonder.”

“Wait how old is she?” Kyle perked up.

“She is twenty-six and married. She moved to Italy to get away from us.”

“Wow. I honestly can’t see anyone trying to get away from your family. You guys seem so nice.”

Stan looked away and shrugged, “Well, she was very different. She was— angry. She used to hurt me and Wendy when we were little.”

“Whoa. Wait what?” She paused then spoke before he could, “Wait don’t tell me! It’s none of my business. I just hope you’re okay.”

He nodded and started driving again, “Her name is Shelly by the way.”

“Pretty.”

Stan hummed and they fell into silence. A very awkward one. He anxiously tapped his thigh until a hand grabbed his and almost gave him a heart attack.

“Hey, calm down. I don’t wanna see you nervous while driving.”

“Okay.” He relaxed a little and she let his hand go. Much to his disappointment. He had the urge to tap his thigh again but he wouldn’t. At least he’d try not to.

He pulled up behind Kenny’s Black Toyota FJ Cruiser and exhaled, “Well, stay with the girls and don’t jump from the falls until the rest of us get there. It’s not safe and Becca won’t be here till later in case something happens.”

“I won’t.”

“Promise me.” Their eyes met and she held her breath.

Kyle nodded quietly and couldn’t pull her eyes away until her passenger door opened and she was pulled out by Red and Kelly, “Ack!”

“Be careful!” Stan shouted after them and scowled. 

“Bye ladies! See ya’ later!” Kenny yelled and waved before walking over to Stan’s car, “So I noticed you pulled over awhile back, did ya’ kiss her?”

“No.” Stan crossed his arms, “We had a moment though. Two actually. She momentarily held my hand.”

“On accident?” The blond raised his eyebrow, “Or did fingers interlock?”

“Well I was using my nervous tick because we talked briefly about— Shelly. And she Uh— she grabbed my hand and held it for a minute before I calmed down.”

“So what about the other one?”

“I told her to promise me not to jump off the falls until the rest of us get there. And she looked into my eyes and her heart skipped a beat.”

“But I told the girls it’s fine.” Kenny frowned, “They normally do anyways.”

“But I told her not to. She wouldn't go back on a promise. She subconsciously can’t.”

“Okay. You’re right.” They nodded to each other. 

“Kyle won’t jump off the falls. The little voice in her head will keep her from it.”

“Alright let’s go before your vater kills us for being late. Especially you after you begged him to move our training away from her.”

“Yep. Let’s go.”

“Wow. I never would’ve guessed there was a waterfall here.”

“It’s not as big as you thought, huh?” Bebe snickered and elbowed Kyle.

It looked magical. The waterfall was above them and it had a gentle current to a large pond. It reminded her of what she always believed Neverland’s mermaid lagoon to look like. The way the trees surrounded it and the soft rocks at the bottom of the crystal clear water seemed too good to be true. 

She followed the rest of the girls in and kept Stan’s shirt on. She hoped he didn’t mind if she got it wet. Wendy said he wouldn’t but maybe she didn’t wanna be rude. 

“Wanna jump off the falls with me?” Red grinned.

Kyle smiled and shook her head, “I can’t. I promised I wouldn’t until later.”

“Oh?” Wendy smirked, “Did Stan make you promise? We don’t have to tell him.”

“I just can’t. I don’t want to.” She mumbled and dunked her head under water to get out of the conversation. She doesn’t like Stan. Not the way they’re thinking at least. 

She can admit he’s attractive. She can admit that he smells nice and he’s charming but that doesn’t automatically mean she has a crush on him. Then again, her ex was charming and attractive. Maybe she’s just overthinking stuff. She doesn’t even know him. 

Can she even use that excuse anymore? She knows stuff about him. She knows his family and gets along well with his friends. But does she just want friendship from him? She just recently got out of a relationship before moving here. It’s too soon to like someone else.

She kept her head underwear as much as possible to watch the ripples while she thought, floating up for air occasionally when she needed it. She was too lost in thought to actually have fun with her new friends. She couldn’t get that damn boy out of her head. 

She came up for air when she heard male voices and wiped her eyes then felt something pinch her and yelped, turning around she scowled, “Kenny!”

“Rawr!” He grinned, “Like my shark-fin hat?”

Kyle looked at it and snorted, “Christ, you really are special.”

Kenny’s smile fell, “You know whose even more special? Stan. He is super strong and— and he speaks another language! Super awesome, huh?”

She slowly nodded, “Yeah. I saw you two speak in German this morning, remember?”

“Right so you already know he’s a cool guy.” He offered with a nervous grin, “He's much cooler than me.”

“Do you like him or something?” She whispered, “I don’t care if you’re gay, Kenny. It’s fine.”

He frowned, “No no no! I’m not gay. I’m just saying my best friend he’s a awesome guy, you know? You’ve seen him, he’s—“

“Awsome?” She laughed and he nodded, “I know. He’s really nice to talk to.”

“Yep. I’m gonna go scare the other girls now, bye!”

“Uh, bye.” She gave him a small wave and watched him dunk his head back down and go after Kelly or Karen. She couldn’t remember the younger girl’s name.

“Hey.” Stan tapped her shoulder. 

“Oh for the love of god!” She yelped and turned around, “Is everyone scaring the girls today?”

“I announced myself.” He laughed, “Did Kenny bite you or something?”

“Um no. Well he pinched me but it didn’t hurt, how was boot camp?”

“Exhausting. I got my ass kicked by my uncle.

“Ouch, was it bad? You don’t look injured.”

“Nah, we don’t get hurt too bad during training.” He mumbled and heard his sister scream and yell at Kenny for ‘tazing’ her, “Did you jump off the falls, yet?”

“Mm mm.” She shook her head and looked over at the people jumping. Among them was Craig, “I said I wouldn’t.”

“Well, do you wanna go now? I’m gonna jump.”

“Uh— no. Honestly I don’t wanna get hurt. I’m clumsy.”

“Are you sure? It’s super safe because Becca is on medical standby so she’d patch you up.”

“You go ahead. I actually wanted to talk to the doctor.” She smiled and let her eyes momentarily travel down to his chest before hurrying away and out of the water to see Rebecca.

Stan sighed and watched her for a minute before going with a bunch of friends to jump off the falls next. The adrenaline was nice. Plus it wasn’t like he’d actually be able to get hurt. Unless it was extreme injuries at least.

“God— does everyone in this family have abs?” Kyle whispered exasperatedly and turned to Becca.

Becca laughed quietly, “Yes. Most of them do. They’re very much into body health and exercise.”

Kyle hummed and looked down at the water, “I guess I should really take better care of myself then if I wanna hang out with them all, huh?”

“Don’t worry about it. If anything you look to be underweight, Luna.”

Kyle frowned, “My last doctor’s visit said I was a tad pudgy.”

“Well that’s California. Here you look very frail.” Becca frowned, “You’re how tall?”

“Five-five. Maybe five-six if I’m lucky.”

“And about how much do you weigh if you don’t mind?”

“About one-twenty.”

“That’s actually very healthy for your age and height. You have nothing to worry about.”

“I dunno. You are a doctor. I’m just being self conscious. All my new friends are gorgeous.”

Becca shrugged, “Wanna hear something funny?”

She nodded and looked at the doctor, “What?”

“They were all chubby until this year. The girls just started getting into makeup and workouts. Wendy’s father made the girls work out three times a week for the whole summer to keep them busy.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. And about two months ago they really got into fashion and makeup.”

Kyle hummed, “I kinda like my fashion sense. I try to keep it low-key. Lots of jeans and flannel layers, you know? I just think I should work on taking better care of my body appearance if I wanna fit in with these girls.”

“And if that’s what you wanna do, go for it. I just wanna say that I think you’re beautiful just the way you are. You don’t have to change yourself to hang out with these girls. They’re very welcoming.”

“I know but I still wanna be ‘one of the girls’.”

“Luna, you are the girl now. You’ll see soon enough.”

“I hope so.” She mumbled and shivered, “I’m gonna go back into the water. It’s cold out here.”

Becca nodded, “Be careful.”

Kyle smiled and nodded, “Thanks for talking to me. It really helped me.”

“Anytime. And anything we talk about is confidential. I won’t tell a soul.”

“Wait. I remembered why I came to find you.” Kyle paused, “The wolf. He visited me again and was super gentle. He’s a very sweet creature. He gave me kisses too.” She smiled, “He’s like a really big puppy.”

Becca smiled, “I’m sure he really likes you if he keeps coming back. You might just have a life-long friend.”

They nodded to each other, “That’d be nice. I love that puppy already. He’s super soft too.”

“I’m glad.” 

Kyle waved before hurting back into the slightly warm water and swam over to the girls, “Hey—”

“Oh my god.” Bebe looked over at the falls, “Wait!”

Kyle followed her view and watched Craig push Kenny off the cliff and into the shallow water.

Everyone rushed to Kenny and pulled him out of the water to Rebecca, “Craig pushed him.” Wendy spoke up.

“I’m fine you guys.” Kenny slurred.

“No you’re not.” Kyle frowned, “You’re bleeding.” She reached up and got her wrist grabbed by Kenny, “Ouch.”

“Don’t. I said I’m fine.”

“Let go, Kenneth.” Stan basically growled and pulled Kyle away, “You okay?”

She nodded, “Yeah. I’m fine, just overstepped his boundaries is all.”

“He’ll be fine.” Stan mumbled and handed her towel to her, “Days over. We’re all going home.” He announced, “We have to let Chief know what happened.”

“Hey wait no. You guys go ahead and swim. I’m fine, seriously.” Kenny rolled his eyes.

“No. Now shut up.” Stan glared and pulled Kyle by the wrist, “Everyone pack up!”

“Wait Stan. Can I grab my sandals?”

He stopped and let go, “Shit— yes. Sorry.”

She offered him a small smile and grabbed her sandals before following him again. The others gathered their belongings and followed them out to their cars.

With Kenny not being able to drive, they split up into two cars and squished together to get back to the main house. 

Sharron greeted them and Stan subconsciously yanked Kyle with him to find his father, “Vater, Craig hat Kenny von den Wasserfällen gestoßen.”(Craig pushed Kenny off the falls.)

“Warum ist Craig nicht hier statt deines Kumpels?” The man spoke and raised his eyebrows accusingly. (Then why isn’t Carig here instead of her?)

Stan flushed and looked at Kyle, “Ich habe es vergessen. Sei nett zu ihr, Vater.” (I forgot. Be nice to her, dad.)

She smiled nervously and waved, “Um hi.”

Stan’s father turned to her, “Hallo! What is your name?”

“I’m Kyle.” She smiled and held out her hand for him to shake, “I’m sorry, I don’t remember if I’ve ever been told your name.”

“Randall. It’s ah— nice to meet you?” He looked at Stan who nodded then smiled, “Sorry, English not very good.”

“It’s okay!” She smiled, “It’s nice to meet you too.”

Stan rubbed his thumb over her wrist and smiled at his dad, “Well— Soll ich Craig holen?” (Should I get Craig?)

“Mhm, you are very pretty.” Randall smiled at Kyle.

She nervously laughed and moved behind Stan who rolled his eyes, “Lass sie...alone.” He snapped his fingers, “Uh— allein.” (Leave her alone.)

He held up his hands in defense, “Früher habe ich wie du aussieht, weißt du. Ich habe dem Mädchen gerade ein Kompliment gemacht. Frauen, die sich so kleiden, wollen bemerkt werden.” (I used to look like you, you know. I just complimented the girl. Women who dress like that want to be noticed.)

“Well stop. Sie ist fünfzehn.” He scowled and gently pushed Kyle back. (She’s fifteen.)

“Wait what’s he saying?” Kyle whispered.

Stan sighed and turned to her, “Go up to mine or my sister’s room. You can borrow a dry shirt.”

“But wait—“

He gave her a pleading look and shook his head, “Go.”

She nodded and walked out of the second family room and down the hall they came, to the stairs and into Stan’s room. She frowned at her clothes and went to her own room to get her change of clothes, lay them out on her bed and went to her bathroom to bathe. She felt gross and wanted to soap off and have a snack.

Her hair curled itself while she blow dried it. She moisturised before putting on leggings and a slightly bigger NASA shirt. She exited her bathroom and found Stan on her bed, “Oh— Hi.”

“I think I distinctly remember telling you to go to my room.” He narrowed his stunning blue eyes and looked at her shirt, “Is that Craig’s shirt?”

She frowned and walked over to the bed, “No? I brought it from my house.”

He hummed and nuzzled her sheets, “I’m sorry for snapping at you. I was just uncomfortable with what my dad was saying about you.”

“Oh no. Did I do something wrong when you introduced us?”

He shook his head and danced his fingers over her pillow, “He was just being very inappropriate.”

“Oh.” She shifted uncomfortably and sat down next to him, “I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine— well not fine because he never should’ve said those things but you did nothing wrong.” He slid his arms round her waist and gave her an awkward hug, “He’s just disgusting to me.”

“What did he say?” 

She scooted closer to his embrace and wrapped her arm around his neck in return.

“Nothing worth repeating.” He mumbled under his breath and hesitantly brushed their noses together.

“Just tell me.”

“He said you were very pretty and wore very little clothes.” He scowled and felt her heartbeat pick up.

“And do you not think I’m pretty?”

“I do,” He whispered and rested his forehead on her’s, “But we aren’t talking about what I think.”

“Why not? It feels like you wanna kiss me.” She pouted and made eye contact with Stan, “Am I wrong?”

He paused, “Well, what someone wants isn’t always what they get, isn’t it?”

She frowned and leaned up to brush their lips together, “I say Mr. Alpha-decision-maker is hesitant.”

He sucked in a breath through his teeth, “Not hesitant, just— I want to do things right if I wanna kiss you. It can’t be random like this.”

“Why not?”

“Because it can’t be.” He pulled away, “I don’t want it to be.”

“Oh.”

“It’s not that I’m seriously not tempted, it’s just I’m a classic guy, ya’ know? I can’t give my first kiss to a girl while in her bedroom and not even be clean.”

“You’re nineteen and never had a first kiss?”

“No. And I just always thought my first kiss would be at my wedding and that would be the girl I kissed for the rest of my life. But I really like and feel attracted to you and I want to kiss you.”

Kyle slowly nodded, “You‘re a very innocent boy, huh?”

He looked up and nodded, “I made this awkward, didn’t I?”

She laughed and shook her head, “No. I respect you. It’s your choice who you kiss and your reasoning behind it. I completely understand.”

He smiled, “Thanks. I really appreciate that. Do you wanna get a snack with me? I’m famished.”

She nodded and followed him out, now torn. She wanted to kiss him. She promised herself she didn’t like him like that but she did. Something about his slightly awkward charms was appealing to her. 

She couldn’t tell if he was into her or just momentarily wanted to kiss her because she was new and shiny to him.

She might’ve been flirting the whole time without even knowing it. 

Maybe he just liked that she wore his shirt and found it kinda cute. 

Maybe it was cute and maybe that was the only thing he liked.

Though, she could be over thinking this entirely. She might be too young and immature for him. He was an adult, really. She still had a lot of growing up to do. And maybe he just wanted to kiss her just because. Because she was easy and because she was the only one there that he hasn’t known his whole life. 

She shook her head to stop thinking about it. She shouldn’t even be thinking about boys right now. Not at all. She literally just got out of a two year relationship with her first love. It’s too early to move on from her first love. No one can move on that fast. Not even for a stupidly hot guy.

“So have you called your mom to let her know things have been okay?”

Kyle shrugged, “Yeah.”

“No you didn’t.” He grinned, “You gotta call your mom. She has to know you ate and we haven’t poisoned you or something. I don’t think she trusts me much since I told her she couldn’t get you from the hospital.”

“Um she doesn’t actually know you’re even here. She didn’t even see you pick me up last night.”

“Oh shit. She totally thinks it’s just you and the girls, doesn’t she?”

She shrugged again and shot him a nervous grin, “Well maybe?”

“Dude. It’s not cool to lie to your mom like that.” He frowned and opened the fridge to hand her a juice box, “From now on, I’m gonna ignore you and you can go in about your sleepover until two, when I’ll ask my mom to take you home safely. That way you technically won’t be lying to your own mother about what you’ve been doing.”

“Oh please. It’s not like I had sex with— Kenny while I was here. I just talked to you all like I would anyone else.”

Stan scowled, “Kenny wouldn’t sleep with you anyways. No ones interested in you—“

“Oh.” She waited for a second then dropped the juice box on the counter and left the kitchen in a hurry.

“Fuck.” He whispered to himself and went after her, only to run into his mother, “Mom—“

“Oi Stanley! What’d you say to the poor girl? She was almost in tears.” The short woman smacked the back of her son’s head with a magazine.

“Ow! Mom!” He hissed, “I said no one here was interested in dating her but she ran away before I could say except me. I need to tell her—“

“Oh no you don’t. Let the girl breathe. Go make a mess with your mates and let the girls handle this.”

He frowned but listened to his mother and went to go find the guys outside and tell them about what he said.

“And then she disappeared before I could tell her I wanted togo out with her.”

“Can we just take a moment to laugh at the way you say ’to go’? It’s so European.” Criag teased.

“Yeah, ‘togo’!” Tristan snickered, “I want to ask you togo out, Kyle.”

They all laughed.

“Yeah,” Kenny snorted, “Maybe you can walk me on my leash too!”

“Pfft!” “Heheheh” “Haha!”

“Alright!” Stan laughed, “I’m whipped by a girl I probably have no chance with.”

“We’re counting on you, Alpha.” Kenny patted his shoulder, “If you can’t get the girl, how are we supposed to follow after?”

The raven groaned, “I know! And I’m trying. We almost kissed but I panicked. I don’t want our first kiss to be so— random.”

Craig scoffed, “Go in there, kiss her, take her virginity, mark her up, tell her the truth. She’ll be stuck with you after.”

Stan shook his head, “I can’t do that. I wanna at least go on a date or two before I kiss her. I wanna meet her parents and do right by her so when I tell her, she has no reason to be afraid.”

“That’s very beautiful, Stanley. But also kinda too Disney for this.” Kenny sighed, “I mean, what dog gets that perfectly happy ending when it comes to this? She’s not gonna like it when you tell her but you have to try before she rejects you. And she might fucking reject you. You’ve known her for a week and haven’t done anything. So just fucking do it. Do it you pussy!”

Stan snapped and punched Kenny in the nose and kept hitting, “Shut the fuck up about it! You have no idea how hard this is for me. You have no idea. You could never really know unless you went through the same!” He screamed and got pulled off of one of his best friends by the other guys.

“It fucking sucks. It scares me and I can’t sleep because how am I supposed to know she’s okay? He broke down, “And— and I love her and I can’t say it to her face because I’m afraid she won’t feel the same about me.” 

Kenny sat up with a bloody nose and watched his friend have a breakdown about the girl he cared about most, “Hey I’m sorry—“

“Just shut up! I can’t take it anymore. You guys keep trying to tell me how to handle this and I don’t wanna force my love on her. I don’t know how you could ever tell me to do that because it won’t work like that.”

“Calm down! Go for a fucking run and cool off.” Craig snapped and turned to Kenny, “And you, leave Stan the fuck alone and go to the doctor. This is past funny now. This is seriously the most important thing in his life and if he fucks up, we all lose.” He huffed and smacked Stan’s head for good measure, “Also say you’re fucking sorry. Kenny is our best friend.”

“Sorry.” Stan mumbled and helped Kenny up, “I’m going for a run. I won’t be back for a while so just leave some clean clothes for me to change into when I get back in the fort.”

They all nodded and Stan disappeared into the woods.

Craig exhaled lightly, “We need to support him but keep our distance from him and Luna. He’s right. Not many of us know what love at first sight is and the ones that have, have partners that know the secret. This is out of our league.”

“Yeah. My brother is right. We need to stop meddling in this.” Tristan mumbled, “It’s not fair to Stan. Or Kyle. Kyle just got here and she has been very nice to him when anyone else would find him creepy. Just let this play out the way it’s supposed to.”

They all nodded and helped Kenny to the hospital.

“Oh boy.” Rebecca mumbled, “Who broke Kenneth’s nose?”

“Um Stan.” Kenny smiled nervously, “Think you could change my nose up while you’re at it, Doc? Like in the movies?

“I don’t know where you heard that from but you can’t get a nose job from a broken nose, Kenny.”

“Damn. My nose is a little too big.”

“It’ll heal soon enough.” The doctor went to a locked cabinet and got out a syringe, “This won’t hurt any more than a pinch.”

“Wait don’t put him down, doc.” Keven joked, “It’s only a good Alpha beating.”

Kenny clutched his chest dramatically and howled, “It’s the end for me boys! Tell my wife and seventeen children, the Crabby Patty recipe is under my pile of underwear.” Then fell back on the bed and stuck his tongue out, “Bleh.”

“Stan killed Kenny.” Tristan laughed.

Craig rolled his eyes, “That bastard.”

Rebecca smiled and injected Kenny with the painkillers and patched him up then fixed his nose, “Now be careful and change the bandages every few hours— and clean the wounds with hydrogen peroxide.” 

They all nodded in understanding and took Kenny back to the main house.

“Ugh. These drugs feel like catnip.” Kenny slurred, “Can someone get me nacho cheese sauce for my chocolate bar? I need assistance opening the chocolate bar too.”

Tristan gagged, “Gross dude. So gross. I’m not helping you. Craig will.”

Craig groaned, “Why me?”

“I’ll do it. He’s my brother after all.” Karen announced at the door and went down the hall, passed Stan’s room then stopped, she curiously peaked inside to find that redhead on his bed, sleeping. She opened the door. Who does that girl think she is? This definitely wasn’t her bedroom so why nap in it?

She crept over and watched her sleep for a while before getting caught red handed, “Karen.”

She jumped in surprise and looked at the door, “Alpha, I’m sorry. I—“

He held his hand up, “No excuses. Out of my room. You know you’re not allowed in here.”

“But she’s in here.”

“She’s allowed to be. I want her in here. Go.”

Karen huffed and muttered under her breath before exiting the room in a huff. That girl was always so dramatic. What the hell was she even doing watching Kyle like that? 

Stan exhaled heavily and grabbed some cleaner clothes than the ones he had and went to have shower and think about a way to apologise and get back on Kyle’s good side. Because he knows he was an asshole. He knows he messed up and wants to fix things with her, clear the air, and go back to their normal.

He came out of the bathroom and rubbed a towel into his hair before looking up to find Kyle awake, “Hey.”

“Hey.” He whispered, “I wanted to apologise for what I said earlier. I just meant that none of my friends would go out with you because they know how much I like you already.”

She smiled slightly, “It’s okay. I was just trying to make a point before. I mean there’s no reason for my mom to know boys are here if I didn’t do anything with them.”

“But it’s still lying. I just think the truth will come out and you’re not gonna be happy I lied.”

“Wait you lied?”

He frowned then cleared his throat, “No. I meant she’s not gonna be happy you lied.”

Kyle narrowed her eyes, “Stanley Marsh are you lying to me?”

He looked at her then bit his lip, “Yes. But it’s not about you, it’s just about me and my family. We just aren’t close enough to tell you.”

She narrowed her eyes, “What is so important? Are you a vampire or something stupid? It would make sense. You’re rich, this place doesn’t have sunlight, you have a big house with a bunch of people.” She dramatically gasped, “Don’t tell me— you’re a unicorn.”

He rolled his eyes and sat in front of her on the bed then pushed her backwards on the pillows, “You read too many stories, dork.”

She laughed, “Ooh— I know! You’re a vampire unicorn fairy queen. Is that it?”

“Yes. You got me. I’m exactly that.” He snickered and continued to dry his hair.

“Well that explains your pale skin and super blue eyes and probably really soft hair.”

He erupted with laughter, “Just say you think I’m cute.”

“Well that would be lying.” 

He scoffed and leaned over her with narrowed eyes, “Says you, you liar.”

She stared up at him then leaned up and he pulled away, “Oh come on. Let me kiss you, this isn’t fair.”

“Like I said, I don’t wanna kiss you randomly. It’s like a second date kinda thing. The first one is a kiss on the cheek when I take you home and the second is an actual kiss. I’m not crazy, right? That sounds like how it should be.”

She sighed, “I mean it makes sense but it’s not fair. You’re teasing me.”

“I’m not trying to.” He mumbled and sucked in a breath, “So we’re good?”

“Mmm yeah. We’re good.”

“I don’t like the uncertainty there.”

“I don’t think I sounded uncertain.” 

“Well I say you did.”

“Well sorry, Stanley.”

“It’s fine, just don’t hesitate.” He pouted, “I want things to be cool between us, ya’ know?”

She smiled at him, “You know you sound very English sometimes.”

Stan rolled his eyes and fell back on the bed, “Yeah, I get that a lot. I’m a first generation American thanks to my mom and dad.”

“Do you resent them for immigrating here?”

“God— no. I never would’ve been able to meet you. The thought of it alone sounds heartbreaking. And my sister never would’ve known Bebe. And everyone’s happy here. I am thankful for them.”

She hummed, “I thought moving here would only cause problems but then I ran into you and you introduced me to your sister and I’m actually super happy.” Kyle snorted, “Actually, it’s already kinda rubbing off on me. I hate to say, small town life can be nice if you have friends.”

He sat up, “Well everyone knows each other here. You’ll eventually be everyone’s friend.”

“ I hope to remember everyone’s names. I’ve been trying so hard already.”

“I for one, think you’ve done great.”

“Well, thank you. It means a lot to hear you say that because I’ve been really bad with names.”

“I get it. I think I would be too if I lived in the city. It’s easy to get away with forgetting names if you never have to deal with the same people everyday.”

“That’s true.”

They fell into a short silence before Stan spoke up, “Do you miss it? The city.”

Kyle blinked and shrugged, “I do. It was my home of almost seventeen years. My best friends are there.”

He perked up, “What’re their names?”

“Um Tweek and Margarine.”

He let out a short laugh, “Like the butter?”

She grinned and nodded, “Yep. She’s a very sweet girl.”

“Well, don’t keep a guy waiting. What’re they like?”

She hummed with a faint smile and sat closer, “Tweek is a tall and lengthy guy, about your height, he is originally blond but dyes his hair brown as a way to stand up to his parents. They won’t accept he’s gay and it makes him angry. He drinks coffee more than water and is really good with computers. He can hack but gets caught up with conspiracy theories about aliens and the government. He also loves space. His favourite show is Star Wars The Clone Wars, and he is my age.”

He nodded, “So he’s a cooler version of Craig?”

They both laugh and she sighs, “And Margie. Formerly known as ‘Largie Margie’ by our bullies, now skinny. She is this complete darling with a heart of gold. She has this long blonde hair that she wears in a braid with long bangs and this,” Kyle waved her hands around, “way of telling if people are good people. I mean she sees the light in everything but she sees the truest of good. She isn’t very tech-savvy but she is always grounded so her phone often gets taken.”

“And you are the pretty and smart one with vibrant red curls and a charming laugh.” Stan smiled and fell back down again, “Sounds about right?”

She laughed and nodded, “That is definitely what Tweek would say. I’ll be sure to tell him you said this.”

“So you tell your friends about me?”

Kyle felt her face slowly start to heat up, “Um, actually— can you give me a ride home?”

She did not, under any circumstances, want to tell Stan about her telling her friends about him. No one should admit to that. And especially since he won’t kiss her. He probably thinks she’s a fucking weirdo. Great.

“Uh yeah. Let me get my keys— sure.” He frowned and rolled off the bed and onto his feet, “Give me like— five?”

She nodded and hurried down to her room. She sat against her door and whined, “Fuck.”

She gathered her things and put her Uggs on before going upstairs to let Wendy know she was leaving.

“I’ll see you on Monday. And I’m sorry I passed out. It’s been a rough few days with that wolf incident.”

“It’s okay, Luna.” Wendy smiled and hugged her, “And hey, wanna come over again tomorrow? The guys are playing football but we’re gonna barbecue and it’s gonna be super fun. I promise it won’t be boring enough for you to fall asleep.” She joked.

“Plus I think Stan would really want you watching him play tomorrow. He’s a bit of a show off.” Bebe added, “He would probably get super excited. You always make him look like a little puppy and not a guy that could snap someone’s arm if he needed to.”

Wendy gave Bebe a look and shook her head, “Not just that, I think mom would love to see you again. He said she really likes you, Kyle.”

Kyle nervously laughed, “Can I ask my mom and get back to you?”

They both nodded at her, “Of course! You have to ask your parents because Monday’s a school day?”

“Yeah and I dunno if she wants me out all weekend after we just moved. She’s kinda protective like that.”

“We get that. My mom died when I was little so Sharron kinda filled that spot for me. She’s super protective of us too. Unlike my stepmom. That’s why people rarely come up the hill. She doesn’t want anyone to get in danger.”

Kyle nodded in understanding and hugged Bebe, “Thank you for being so nice to me. You guys really don’t know how much it means to me.”

“Of course, Luna! We love you.” Wendy smiled and squeezed Kyle into a hug until she squeaked. 

“Wendy, let go. You’re hurting her.” A voice spoke up.

Wendy let go and they all turned to the door, “Sorry. What’s up, Craig?”

“Sharron sent me up here to take Kyle home. Stan has business with his dad and got busy.”

Wendy rolled her eyes, “Vater can’t do anything by himself anymore. Always ‘Stanley, hilf mir, mit anderen Rudelführerin am Telefon zu sprechen’. It’s so annoying lately. It’s like Stan can’t have a life anymore.”

“It’s his duty.” Craig mumbled, “Let’s go, Kyle. Stan said you wanted to be home now and told me to make sure you get there quickly and safely.”

She nodded and picked up her bag before following Craig out the door and out of the house, “I like your car.”

“Thanks.”

“It’s really clean.”

“Mhm.”

She shut up and looked out the window.

“You know my friend really likes you, right?” He glanced at her, “And you’re his first crush.”

Kyle squeezed her knees, “He doesn’t seem that into me.”

“Oh come on. He won’t shut the fuck up about you. It’s always Kyle this and Kyle that. You can’t be so blind.”

She swallowed nervously, “Did he ask you to talk to me or—“

“No. In fact, he asked me not to. He’s just so annoying. Go out with the guy. He’s nice enough and attractive.”

“I don’t know anything about him.”

“It’s Stan. He’s the loveable dumbass with a bit of a dark side. He never lashes out at women and respects people’s space.”

“Okay…”

Craig gripped the steering wheel and sighed, “He’s a Libra. He snores really loud and is kinda messy when he eats. He has quick reflexes from his troubled childhood. He thinks you need to eat more because you’re too light, he is bad at Physics and secretly hates his dad.”

She nodded, “Why does he hate his dad?”

“Because he’s a dumbass. We all respect Randy but fuck. The guy sucks. Stan’s gonna take over for the— family and make us stronger mentally.”

“Oh. He did seem uncomfortable with me around his dad but I thought I said something wrong.”

She watched his jaw tighten, “He was probably making inappropriate comments about you. I could see Stan getting visibilly uncomfortable with that.”

She shifted, “So is Randy a perv?”

“Kinda.” Craig shrugged, “No one talks about it but we never leave a girl alone with him. Not that we ever think he’s do something, he just talks too much.”

She frowned, “Oh. I’m sorry you guys have to deal with that.”

“He won’t bother you. He’s just old and has no idea when to shut the fuck up.”

She nodded again and they fell back into silence, “Can we talk about the crush you have on Kenny?”

Craig slammed on the breaks and looked at her, “Oh— oh my god are you okay? Please be okay. I don’t wanna explain this to Stan.”

She groaned, “Careful. I could’ve gotten whiplash.” She laughed a little, “So you have it bad for Kenny?”

“No. No I don’t.”

“I already know you do.”

Craig sighed, “No you don’t.”

“Why don’t you ask him out?”

“Because it’s complicated. I can’t do that. We aren’t supposed to be together.”

“But you never know if you don’t try.”

“I know already.”

“How do you know?” Kyle scowled.

“Because he’s not my mate!” Craig snapped then softened, “Just— he’s not my soulmate.”

She huffed and watched him pale as he looked into the woods to see a big black wolf.

She looked at it and lit up before getting out of the car and running to it, “Hi puppy!” 

It sniffed her and then growled, “What’s wrong?”

She turned around and saw Craig get out of the  
car, “He’s not growling at you.”

She frowned and got picked up, “Hey wait.”

“I’m sorry. She’s not hurt. Not even a bump.”

He growled and scared her before running off with her being held like a puppy; by the scruff of her clothes. 

“Where’re we going?”

He picked up speed and jumped over a creek then stopped at her house, “You brought me home?”

It sat down and whined at her. 

She smiled and pet his head then kissed his face, “That’s awesome. Do you wanna come inside boy? It’s just me and Ike at home. You can protect us and we’ll give you treats.”

It stood back up and wagged its tail, “I’m gonna call you Pluto. Like Mickey Mouse’s dog.”

They heard a car pull up and Craig hurried out, “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. Pluto took me home.”

He snickers a bit and looked at the wolf, “Pluto, huh?”

It growled at him and beared teeth, “Pluto! Don’t do that. You’re not scaring anyone with that act. We all know you’re a big puppy at heart.”

He pinned his ears and looked away while Craig laughed his ass off, “Yeah. Bad Pluto.”

The wolf barked at him and walked up to Craig, big and mighty then beared teeth and snarled at him.

Craig backed away, “Sorry S— Pluto. Good boy.”

“Don’t be mean to him. He’s just a baby.” Kyle scowled at Craig and hugged the wolf, “He’s just mean to you for no reason, Pluto. You’ve been a good boy and did nothing wrong.”

The wolf whined and licked her face. 

Craig glared at him, “Pluto picked you up and abducted you into the woods. Who does that?”

The wolf barked and circled her protectively.

Craig rolled his eyes, “For the last time! I didn’t hurt her.”

She frowned, “Craig. Don’t yell at my puppy. He’s just trying to protect me. Like a Guardian Angel.” She rubbed his side.

“Kyle. That wolf isn’t a puppy. He’s full grown.”

“He’s still my baby! I love him.” She scowled and walked forward, “Respect the puppy.”

He laughed a little, “This is so weird right now. I can’t wait to tell Kenny.”

The wolf barked again and again then picked Kyle up and walked onto her pourch and got let into her house.

“Smooth.” Craig mumbled and grabbed her bag then gave it to her at the door, “Thanks for hanging out at the house. I guess I might see you tomorrow, right?”

She smiled and heard a scream, “Ike! Craig— I have to go.”

Craig nodded and waved then got into his truck.

She ran into the house and followed the screams, “What’s going on?”

“Monster! Monster in your room!” Ike pointed at the closed door, holding a knife.

She frowned and grabbed the knife, “Give me that.” 

“Hey! There’s a monster.”

She rolled her eyes and opened the door to find the large wolf rolling around in her sheets, “This is Pluto. He’s my puppy.”

“That is a wild animal.” Ike whispered behind her, “Why is it in the house?”

“No no. He’s super sweet. Watch.” She smiled, “Comere baby!”

The wolf jumped off the bed and sat in front of her patiently to get hugged and kissed, “See? He’s so sweet.”

Ike held his hand out and yelped when it got licked, “Gross! Dog spit. It’s tongue touched me.”

She laughed a little and sat on her bed then patted the side and he got up next to her and curled up on the foot.

“That thing is gonna break your bed. It’s too big.”

She scowled, “Leave him alone. He’s being gentle. He just wants cuddles.”

Ike rolled his eyes, “How do we explain this to mom and dad?”

“We don’t. They don’t have to know.”

“Kyle. That animal is huge. How do to expect to hide him when you couldn’t even hide the bunny you brought home?”

“That was years ago and I’m crafty now.” She snapped, “And look at him, Ike. He’s so cute.”

She looked at the wolf who was wagging its tail.

Ike shook his head, “Good luck. You have a knife if it tries to hurt you.”

“He won’t. He’s a sweetheart.”

Ike shut the door and she laid on him, “Pluto, you’re so fluffy. I love you.”

He licked her face and moved at bit to curl himself around her gently.

She laughed a little and her phone rang, “Hello?”

“Arg! Why did you answer on the first ring?”

“Because I had my phone on me?” She laughed, “Whats up, Tweek?”

“Nothing much. I’m here with Margarine and we wanted to call and say hi.”

“Hi Kyle! How is that hot guy?”

She laughed, “He’s more than just hot. Besides, he has a name ya’ know.”

“Sorry. I forgot his name though.”

“It’s Stan you blonde.” Tweek mumbled, “But yeah, how is he?”

She hummed, “I got to spend some time with him. He’s super sweet. He smells good too but not in the creepy way. Just like— in the way that I can smell him when I walk by without trying.”

They all laugh, “And I mean, his room is so cool. His bed feels like air and it’s really nice to talk to him. We could’ve kissed but I don’t think he’s really into me.”

The wolf perked up and licked her face before whining.

“What was that?” Margarine laughed, “Did you get a dog?”

“Kinda.” Kyle smiled and put the phone on FaceTime, “This is Pluto. He’s a wild wolf and my baby now.”

“Holy hell! He’s squishing you!” Tweek screamed.

“No he’s not. He’s a good boy.” She smiled and kissed his fur, “He’s a very good boy and just wants my love.”

“I totally didn’t think you’re a dog person.”

“I know, right? I saw him and screamed the first time he showed up. But he just wants to be my friend and probably get out of the cold.”

“That is super sweet.” The blonde girl squeaked, “He’s so pretty. His eyes are blue.”

She frowned then looked up and low and behold he has icy blue eyes, “Huh. Stan’s eyes actually look like those. Pluto’s eyes are yellow at night though.”

“Really? They’re beautiful.” The wolf was frozen above her. 

She nodded then laughed, “Maybe they’re related.” She pet his ears, “Both of them are really handsome. Huh Pluto? You’re a very handsome boy.”

He whined and licked her face a lot. 

“So when will Auntie Sheila let us come visit?”

“Yeah, you must miss us a lot by now.”

“I do miss you guys a lot. I have some new friends though and I think you guys would love to meet them too. We just have to get our moms to talk to each other about you visiting.”

“Good luck convincing my mom. My parents suck.” Tweek grimaced.

“Well, I’ll talk to her. She likes me.” Kyle smiled, “She has to let you visit me.”

The wolf nuzzled under her chin and whimpered.

“What’s wrong, Pluto?”

He whined and pawed at her.

“Guys I gotta go. I think Pluto needs a snack or some attention. I’ll call you later.”

“Bye Kyle! Bye Pluto!” Margarine yelled into the phone and hung up.

She sat up, “Hungry?”

He sat up with her and followed her to the kitchen, “Oh! We have Crackers. Do wolves eat crackers?” She held one out in her palm.

He sniffled it and gently ate out of her hand.

She smiled and gave him another and another until he accidentally bit her hand, “Ow!”

Blood dripped on the floor and Pluto started whining and pulled a kitchen towel off the oven door to give her. He couldn’t stand still or calm down.

She sniffled a bit and wrapped her hand in it, “Pluto I’m okay. It was just a little pinch.”

He whimpered and started pacing the house in a sprint, “Pluto it’s okay. It’s okay, comere.”

He knocked over a lamp and jumped slightly. He got let out by sliding glass door. She stepped out with him but he ran away into the woods.

“Pluto wait!” She yelled and ran after him but he was nowhere to be seen. She heard a howl far away from her and sighed before walking back into her house and cleaning up before her parents got home. She had to pay her brother ten bucks not to tell on her. Little schemer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm also I know the age gap is weird but nothing sexual will happen until she’s eighteen so you guys are in for some slow burn to the smut but plenty of the drama to keep it interesting. 
> 
> Also Merry Christmas for those who celebrate it!

**Author's Note:**

> Behold. Another awful story by yours truly. 
> 
> I told you this wasn’t omegaverse


End file.
